Epic End
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Problemas amorosos, traiciones y un reino en pleno crecimiento, al parecer eran suficiente carga para Arthur. Pero cuando cuatro desconocidos irrumpen en su boda con Gwen clamando ser hijos del Emrys y suyos, su vida se vuelve un frenesí de luchas, decepción y amor... Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Merlín no nos pertenece, sino sería una especie de #The new normal-loooove- solo que medieval.

Warning: BoyXBoy –eso no tendría que ser una advertencia porque es sano amar no importa el sexo que elijamos, pero nos apegamos a la costumbre que se tiene por acá.- AU, completamente, un poco OOC, lo lamento y… fluff, angst –aunque ya nos deprimió el final de la serie en si- y humor. Malas palabras, un Gwaine siendo… bueno, básicamente Gwaine, Morgana buena-fue una excelente villana, pero no nos daría el corazón de escribirla mala.- y un Arthur y Merlin con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Nota: Bien, esto será confuso. Hay muchos saltos en el tiempo y probablemente tengan que leerlo varias veces para ir entendiendo bien el hecho de que viajamos del pasado al futuro y del futuro al pasado como abejas en busca de polen. Igual el texto será en CURSIVA, cuando estemos en el futuro. En NORMAL, cuando hablemos del presente, y cuando viajemos al pasado, se darán cuenta por que son meros recuerdos y probablemente no sean más que cortos, nimios flashbacks de frases.

Bien, espero que les guste.

Parte I.

FUTURO

_Morgana ya no estaba en sus cuartos. _

_En cambio, se vio a si misma en los pasillos del enorme pasillo, corriendo tras varias figuras pequeñas, tres rubias y una pelinegra. _

_-¡A prisa, tía, padre nos castigará!-le alentó uno de los niños sin detenerse. Morgana los siguió, insegura, pero curiosa por saber cuáles eran los rostros tras los tres cabellos cortos rubios y el negro largo de una niña, seguramente, menor que los demás, se detuvieron cuando entraron a las cámaras del Rey y su Consorte, y los cuatro niños se giraron a verla con alegría.- ¡Aun no han llegado, Gana!-chilló un niñito con rostro de querubín y ojos azules, igual a sus tres compañeros, incluso la más pequeña, que tenía, tal vez, tres años y respiraba extasiada por la corrida._

_-¡Te dije que teníamos que escuchar a Gana, Garret!-sonrió el del medio sonriéndole a la chica con alegría. _

_El menor de los varones rodó sus ojos._

_-Deja de lamer las botas de nuestra tía, Ballinor…-dijo, pero aún así sonrió.- ¿No es cierto, hermanita?-le preguntó a la bebé._

_-¡Me Wotas!-chilló la pequeña aplaudiendo._

_Morgana paseó su mirada por el cuarto para ver cuanto había cambiado, y notó varias cosas: ella era más vieja-según el espejo del tocador a su lado-, el cuarto estaba regado de juguetes, esos niños, eran sin duda hijos de Arthur… -o al menos los varones- y que estaba teniendo otra visión. _

_-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-preguntó urgentemente, al sentir que estaba comenzando a despertar._

_-¿Gana?-inquirió el mayor preocupado.- somos nosotros, Igraine,-señaló a la niña.- Henry…-el menor de los varones se adelantó.- Balinor y yo soy Garret… ¿Madrina?_

_Emma frunció el ceño y dio unos torpes pasos hacia ella. _

_-¡Depieta!-le ordenó con voz infantil. _

_Morgana despertó respirando pesadamente, y se alegró de que, al verse en el espejo frente a su cama, seguía teniendo veinticinco años recién cumplidos. _

_-¿Señorita?-le llamó Gwen desde un lado del cuarto. _

_La joven pelinegra la miró algo confundida, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se calmó._

_-¿Están el Rey y su Consorte disponibles?-preguntó con la mayor calma posible, ignorando el pesar de la criada por el matrimonio de su amado Arthur con otra persona que no sea ella, por primera vez._

_-Están desayunando en el comedor, señorita, acaban de llegar.-le informó con respeto. _

_Morgana se levantó de la cama y luego de mojarse el rostro, se puso su hermoso vestido rosa rápidamente, sin ayuda porque era una nena grande, incluso no dejó que Gwen le arreglase el cabello, como todas las mañanas, sino que se lo dejó suelto, lo que no le hacía ver desaliñada en absoluto.-¿Señorita?_

_-Voy a comer con mi hermano, Gwen, quedas desobligada cuando termines de armar mi cama y lavar mi vestido de ayer.-dijo y con eso, salió en carrera hacia el comedor, para justo una esquina antes de llegar, detener su rápido paso, y caminar como una señorita al pasar junto a los guardias que abrieron las puertas sin dudar, incluso dando una venía. _

_Cuando entró, lo primero que vió fueron dos rostros sonrientes, y una mesa llena de comida._

_-¡Has venido a desayunar con nosotros, Morgana!-exclamó Merlín, el Mago Real y consorte del Rey Arthur, que le sonreía con cariño fraternal._

_-Señores.-los saludó la pequeña con una leve inclinación._

_El rey rodó sus ojos y sonrió más amplio._

_-Deja el drama y siéntate con tus viejos amigos, Gana querida…-le medio ordenó. _

_Merlín le dio una mirada de reprobación e indicó a la señorita sentarse a su lado. La señorita obedeció y pidió su té y sus galletas de limón; pasaron unos minutos de cómodo silencio en los cuales la pareja real desayunaba y Morgana pensaba en cómo hablarles del sueño que tuvo._

_-¿Señores…. Si yo no puedo ser heredera al trono… quién sería el siguiente rey?-preguntó intentando sonar verdaderamente inocente. _

_Ambos hombres se tensaron en medio segundo y la miraron con preocupación._

_-¿Has estado escuchando tras las puertas del concilio nuevamente, Morgana?-inquirió Merlín con tono de reprimenda. _

_La Joven frunció el ceño, confundida, hasta que, al fin lo entendió._

_-¿El Concejo te ha pedido un heredero varón legítimo?-preguntó en un susurro quebrado, no de tristeza, a ella no le interesaba ser reina, ella quería seguir siendo amiga, aliada. Merlín y Arthur comprendieron que la chica no sabía nada y asintieron a la vez, sincronizados. - ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Arthur suspiró, al parecer reacio a compartir tan terribles noticias con su hermana. _

_-El Concejo nos llamó esta mañana y nos dijo que necesitábamos un heredero legítimo, de sangre real y que no podíamos perder tiempo…-le explicó a grandes rasgos. Habían sido dichas muchas blasfemias a lo largo de las tres horas de reunión._

_-¡Pero si tienen veinticinco años… y son dos hombres!-chilló la joven indignada, hasta que, nuevamente, cayó en cuenta de lo que significaban las cosas. Sus ojos aguados se volvieron a Arthur.- ¿Dejarás a Merlín por una mujer para tener herederos, Arthur?_

_Los ojos de Arthur mostraban dolor, el mismo que mostraban los de Merlín._

_-Se negó.-le contó el pelinegro apretando su mano con una de las de su esposo.- pero tarde o temprano…_

_-¡Pero tuve una visión!-le cortó ella sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.- y había tres niños parecidos a Arthur, rubios y de ojos azules… y la piel blanca… y una bebé de pelo negro y ojos azules y grandotes! ¡Justo como ustedes dos!-soltó sin detenerse a pensar._

_-Pudo ser un sueño… solo eso, Morgana.-sugirió Arthur y luego miró a su esposo de reojo para buscar apoyo, pero solo encontró una mirada perdida. El Rey no era estúpido, sabía exactamente lo que su esposo estaba pensando y lo inundó un dolorosa ola de pánico por ello.- ¡No!-bramó poniéndose de pié y golpeando la mesa, asustando a todos los demás y sacando a Merlín de sus pensamientos.-no… no quiero vivir como mi padre… no quiero resentir a la magia por el por quitarme todo lo que amo… entiende que en mil vidas no sería feliz si tu no estás conmigo… _

_Los ojos de Merlín se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó a su rey para unir sus labios con una dulzura única, solo dedicada a los más fuertes amantes. _

_-¿Qué has visto exactamente, Morgana?-preguntó el Emrys a la pelinegra._

_La muchacha sonrió._

_-Eran tres niños varones, de más de diez años cada uno, y una bebé, tal vez de unos dos años… era muy pequeña y hablaba mal, pero corría con mucha gracia. El mayor, por lo que pude ver era Garret, y era igual a Arthur, al igual que Balinor y Henry, pero, ahora que lo veo mejor, era tu sonrisa la que llevaban.. y eran mágicos, estoy segura, tenían una especie de aura encantada…_

_-¿Y la niña?-inquirió Arthur encantado. _

_-Era igual a Merlín, señor… era hermosa y su nombre es Igraine… es muy dulce…-les sonrió suavemente._

_Tanto Merlín como Arthur guardaron silencio un largo rato, hasta que el mago se puso de pié._

_-Iré con Killgarrah, el tiene que saber sobre ello.-anunció y sin esperar respuestas, caminó hacia las afueras del pasillo, Arthur y Morgana lo vieron hasta que lo vieron desaparecer en las escaleras del castillo._

_-¿Qué sucedería si esos niños, de veras existirán?-inquirió Morgana de repente. Como si fuese una pregunta en general._

_La mirada del Rey se tornó entre dolida y feliz._

_-Si te soy sincero, te diría que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo… más feliz aún de lo que soy ahora que tengo a mi consorte y a mi hermana conmigo…-le sonrió un poco a la joven.- pero solo sería así si mis hijos también fueran los de Merlín y como no es posible, no creo que lo que viste sea algo del futuro.. fue solo un sueño… uno muy hermoso…_

_Y si había algo que Morgana jamás olvidaría de aquel día, sería el rostro nostálgico de su único hermano. _

_Lo llevaría en su mente incluso cuando se presentó ante Morgause para traicionarlo. _

_,-.-,_

_Merlín apareció en el lugar que había querido, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de si mismo por ese hecho. _

_-¿Emrys?-inquirió una voz tras el. Merlín se giró y sonrió ampliamente al ver a la dulce Oriana, la entrenadora y cuidadora oficial de Killgarrah y Aithusa, una muchacha de unos quince años, con los ojos grises grandotes y el cabello blanco corto en sus hombros.- Hola.-le saludó sacudiendo su mano enguantada.- Si ha venido a ver a Aithusa, te diré que está castigado en su cuarto por desobediente… Killgarrah sufrió el mismo destino._

_Merlín rió. Con Oriana era muy fácil olvidarse de los problemas, incluso Arthur a veces se veía distraído y muchas veces sobrecargado de información cuando volvían de su casa, justo frente a las cuevas en donde residían los dos dragones._

_-De hecho esperaba que me dejes hablar unos minutos con Killgarrah, prometo no alzar su castigo…-le dijo ante su expresión dudosa. Oriana había ganado su autoridad frente a los dragones un año luego de la coronación de Arthur. Había llegado con el rostro redondo y pálido, segura de si misma y había pedido proteger a los dragones y entrenarlos para las batallas. Poco después ella les había contado que su familia fue exterminada por una tropa y de no haber sido por el joven dragón blanco, ella no estaría viva. _

_-Bien, pero siguen castigados…-dijo con un dedito alzado._

_Merlín asintió. Pocos seres humanos podían hablarle así y no ser reprendidos. _

_-¿Se puede saber que han hecho?-preguntó con curiosidad antes de entrar._

_La muchacha mostró una cubeta de agua teñida de un fuerte rosa._

_-Salieron si mi consentimiento y fueron heridos por unos bandidos.-le dijo y luego desapareció por la puerta de la cabaña_

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, Merlín entró a la enorme cueva calurosa, pero seca en donde se podían escuchar las voces de ambos dragones._

_-¡Reprendido por una humana!-se quejó Kilgarrah enfadado._

_-¡Lord Emrys!-exclamó Aithusa al verlo.- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos visitaba!_

_El mago sonrió. _

_-Vine la semana anterior, Aithusa…-le dijo acariciándole el hocico.- hoy vine por una… duda…_

_Los dos dragones se miraron significativamente._

_-¿Cuál es el problema, joven Emrys?-inquirió Killgarrah con voz seria._

_-Tiene que ver con… mis herederos… los míos… los nuestros, de Arthur…-tartamudeó.- yo… Morgana tuvo un visión…-El dragón más grande soltó una molesta risita, de esas que decían "yosealgoquetuno"- y había cuatro niños… tres niños y una niña… y eran parecidos a mi y a Arthur…_

_-¿Pudo ver la imagen en la mente de Lady Morgana?-inquirió Aithusa. El mago asintió y se las mostró a ambos dragones._

_-Oh, veo que la joven Igraine es muy parecida a usted…-comentó Kilgarrah._

_El pelinegro lo miró estático, con una bola de esperanzar creciéndole en su corazón. _

_-¿Los conoces?_

_El dragón asintió._

_-Mi mirada llega más allá del tiempo, joven mago, y también puedo ver a la siguiente generación de Pendragones… _

_Merlín se quedó en silencio unos minutos, intentando decidirse si estar enojado, feliz o confundido. Al final su rostro mostró una mezcla de los tres sentimientos._

_-¿Cómo es posible?_

_Aithusa se acostó en el suelo, de forma que quedó con sus ojos a la misma altura que los del consorte del Rey._

_-Es magia, señor… usted será bendecido con tres hijos varones y una hija gracias a la magia…-dijo suavemente, son esa voz juvenil llena de dulzura._

_El mago intentó imaginarse a si mismo o a Arthur embarazados, y a final desechó las imágenes._

_-No será así…. Esos niños serán hijos de un rey nacido por la magia, un mago y señor de los dragones… créame, sus gestaciones y nacimientos serán de todo menos normales…_

_Las palabras del gran Dragón hicieron eco, no solo en la cueva, sino también en la mente del mago, que temblaba por la emoción contenida._

_-¿Cómo…?-comenzó, pero su voz se quebró._

_-Magia y amor…-dijo Killgarrah crípticamente. _

_El dragón más joven rodó los ojos. _

_-Y el libro Rojo. Allí está el conjuro…-agregó y Merlín pudo ver que el dragón odiaba el criptisismo del mayor casi tanto como el mismo.- y, Lord… usted no debe de preocuparse por un precio… los cuatro Lores Emrys, están destinados a nacer, a crecer junto a sus padres… durante un largo tiempo…_

_Merlín sonrió a ambos dragones y se despidió, para desaparecerse y aparecerse en su recámara, casi matando del susto a su esposo en el proceso._

_-¡No hagas eso!-soltó el rey poniéndose una mano en el pecho._

_-¡Es posible, Arthur!-casi chilló antes de lanzarse a besar con fuerza al rey que sonrió a pesar de la confusión. _

_,.-.,-_

_-¿Y qué estamos buscando?-preguntó Arthur algo abrumado por la cantidad de volúmenes que poseían las bibliotecas reales, más aún teniendo en cuenta que los libros de magia ya no estaban prohibidos. Incluso todo se veía más colorido y en el aire se podía sentir el cosquilleo de la magia. _

_Merlín, que estaba flotando cuatro metros sobre el suelo, bufó y lanzó otro libro a la pila que flotaba tras el._

_-Un libro rojo o un libro que diga "Libro Rojo" o un libro negro que diga "Libro Rojo" o…_

_-Lo entendí, lo entendí…-le interrumpió y siguió hurgando sin cesar.- cuando esos niños nazcan los mantendré una buena dosis de su tiempo junto a mi…. Así no son tan histéricos como su madre… Ouch! ¿Y eso?-se quejó al recibir un librazo por la nuca._

_-Primero, los niños sonreían, lo que señala que son alegres como yo y segundo, ¿Madre? ¿Eres serio?_

_Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y lo recorrió con la mirada de pie a cabeza, provocando escalofríos de placer al mago._

_-Corrección al punto uno: yo si sonrío y soy alegre… en circunstancias especiales y casi todas ellas incluyen a Morgana o a ti… segundo... estás casado con un rey, lo que, técnicamente te hace reina y además, anoche cuando entraba y salía de ti, sonabas claramente como una mujer… _

_El sonrojo en el rostro del mago valió la pena por el libro que recibió en su nuca. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX_

_-Ningún joven conoce su futuro, debe vivirlo y formarlo a lo largo del tiempo; esta historia trata del padre de una leyenda, que para lograr la felicidad pasó por los momentos más hilarantes, confusos y peligrosos a los que un ser humano normal no podría enfrentarse y salir vivo… aunque contó con la ayuda un increíblemente guapo rubio por el que cayó rendido a sus pies…. su nombre era….-pausa para el suspenso- Merlín._

_Lo que Arthur escuchó luego fueron súbitos aplausos y ruidos de asombro de parte de su "público" de un metro que tenía frente a sus ojos, mirándolo ansiosos por escuchar, una vez más, el mismo relato._

_-¿Otra vez el mismo cuento?-preguntó Garret, el mayor de sus hijos a su hermana de doce años, que rodó los ojos._

_-Sabes como le gusta esa historia y desde que nosotros nos la hemos puesto a relatar con el cuando nos la contaba, necesita niños a los que llamar la atención._

_-¡Hey!-exclamó el rey ofendido y luego se volvió a los niños.- esperen un segundo aquí, ¿Pueden?-recibió un extenso coro de "Si" en respuesta y se puso de pié de su trono para ir hacia un costado, en donde sus cuatro hermosos hijos estaban hablando entre sonrisas de Garret, el mayor de todos y Henry, el menor de los varones, y palabras irónicas y descaradas de Balinor e Igraine, la dulce y bella princesa._

_Cuando Garret lo vio venir sonrió más amplio._

_-Pelean por quien es tu favorito…-dijo ante la pregunta implícita en los ojos de su padre._

_El rey soltó una risita por lo bajo y abrazó a su hija por detrás._

_-¿Ves, idiota? Yo soy su favorita…-señaló la pelinegra sonriente._

_Balinor, el rubio de ojos azules bufó._

_-Todos sabemos que eres una nena de padre, Ig, no necesitamos confirmación. Pero, el hecho de que confíe en mis manos el entrenamiento de sus caballeros señala que yo soy su favorito._

_-Yo soy su Guardiana del Trono.-retrucó la niña.- y me ama más porque me deja jugar con Aithusa y siquiera soy una patética Amo de los Dragones…_

_Ahora Garret se mostró ofendido._

_-¡Hey!-exclamó, pero el problema fue olvidado cuando las campanas comenzaron a resonar en lo alo de del casillo. _

_Un caballero entró corriendo y desesperado a la sala de tronos y miró al rey. _

_-Morgause…-fue todo lo que dijo y en un segundo la familia real entró en acción._

_-¡Balinor, a los caballos, ahora!-bramó Arthur ya en papel de lider.- ¡Percival, encierra a los niños en un lugar seguro!-el grandote asintió y salió con los niños gritando y llorando detrás.- Henry, ve a los pueblos bajos con una cuadrilla de caballeros…-el chico asintió y salió corriendo.- Garret, u ve a Kilgarrah, lo necesitamos…-el mayor asin6ió y se encaminó a prisa hacia las afueras del castillo.-Igraine…-comenzó pero ella lo cortó._

_-Si vas a gastar saliva para decirme que me quede con las mujeres y los niños, mejor ahórratela, mi lord.-le dijo con sus ojos iluminando en oro. En medio segundo comenzaron a correr, ya con armas en mano, Igraine con su arco y flecha y Arthur con una orgullosa Excalibur.- ¡¿Dónde está papá?-gritó por encima de los gritos de batalla._

_Merlin… pensó el rey y el pecho le dolió por unos segundos._

_-Dioses… Merlín… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de Merlín?-estaba atormentado. Temprano esa mañana Merlín le había dicho que iría a caminar con Morgana por el bosque… y entonces todo cerró.- Morgana… _

_Los ojos de Igraine se llenaron de dolor y decepción. _

_-Nos traicionó…-susurró y de sus labios escapó una especie de gruñido y lamento.- la encontraré y la mataré yo misma…-escupió y un viento demasiado violento para ser natural hizo estremecer a los enemigos._

_-¡Señor!-escucharon los llamados de Gwaine, que corría desesperado hacia ellos.- Merlín está en el frente, el atacará al frente…_

_Ambos Pendragon corrieron a toda prisa hacia donde los conducía el caballero. _

_-¡Merlín!-gritó Arthur desesperado, al verlo de pié mirando hacia el bosque. El mago se giró y sonrió en reconocimiento. Y fue un segundo de distracción. De pronto Morgana y Morgause aparecieron en los lindes y alzaron sus manos.- ¡Merlín, Merlín!-el rey hizo ademanes desesperados para alertarlo, pero el mago solo tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia su hija y a é, nuevamente, antes que el rayo de luz negra le hiciese desplomarse en el suelo.-¡MERLÍN!_

_-Dos meses, Arthur… dos meses y Albion será mío.-anunció Morgause y desapareció en el fino aire, llevándose a Morgana y a todo su ejército con ella._

_El rey no la escuchó, solo corrió hacia su amado, su consorte y al llegar a su lado, cayó de rodillas al suelo. _

_-¿Merlín?-le llamó sacudiendo su hombro suavemente, como si fuese una de todas las mañanas en las que el le sacudía su hombro, el mago se giraba hacia el, encerrado en una jaula que eran sus brazos y besaba sus labios y lo primero que sus labios y su mirada le decían era "te amo". Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta.- ¿Merlin?-repitió acercándolo a su regazo para abrazarlo por su torso.- ¿Amor?-besó sus labios y estaban fríos. Eso no era normal. Los labios de su Merlín siempre estaban cálidos, no importaba la temperatura exterior… siempre estaban cálidos.- ¿Cariño, puedes abrir tus ojos para mi?_

_Gwaine, que estaba contemplando la escena, sintió susrodillas llevarlo automáticamente a abrazar a la pequeña princesa, que miraba a sus padres con sus ojos perdidos, como si realmente no los viera._

_-¿Ig?-susurró a la muchacha que, de un momento al otro, comenzó a temblar y cedió en los brazos de su padrino, respirando suavemente hasta que de sus labios escapó un sonoro lamento. Gwaine la sostuvo con fuerza mientras que ella drenaba de su cuerpo sus gritos y comenzaba a sollozar entre el nombre de su padre, implorando._

_Arthur no lloraba, no miraba a nadi ni a nadie en particular, tenía la misma mirada que Igraine unos momentos antes. _

_Lentamente el rey bajó su cabeza y besó con suavidad los labios de su amado una última vez._

_-Te amo…-y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Arthur dijo en tres días completos. Hasta que llegó la hora de quemar el cuerpo de Merlín… su llamado fue lleno de impotencia, de frustración, de miedo, y dolor… un dolor que caló a todos aquellos que oyeron a un Rey, al único y futuro rey cuando su otra mitad dejó el mundo de los vivos. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO_

_Tres campanadas irrumpieron en el morboso silencio que se ceñía como manta asfixiante sobre Camelot. Las fiestas por los torneos, olvidadas junto con la alegría del pueblo por festejar algo cuando tenían tanto por lo cual llorar y lamentarse. _

_La familia real había dado solo una orden: Luto total por una semana. _

_El castillo estaba silencioso, tanto como la taberna; los mercados cerrados y las pequeñas escuelas para niños, cerradas. El aire se había tornado tenso y pesado, justo como el que se siente antes de una guerra. _

_Dentro de los pasillos del enorme edificio real, cuatro figuras encapuchadas iban con prisa a la recámara principal, en donde yacía el rey, deprimido y enfermo. _

_Cuando los cuatro al fin llegaron vieron a los tres caballeros de mayor confianza de la familia Pendragon, de pié, mirándolo con gran dolor y pena. Gwen estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, llorando silenciosamente. _

_Se detuvieron frente a la enorme ama de cuatro postes en donde, hace unas horas, yacían dos amantes, enamorados… felices…_

_-Mi Lord.-dijeron los cuatro a la vez y prosiguieron a quitarse sus capuchas, descubriendo rostro tersos y pálidos, ojos azules, cabellos rubios de los tres muchachos y unos largos cabellos negros de la única niña. _

_-Hijos míos…-susurró el Rey Arthur, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Si había algo que amase tanto en la vida como a su consorte, eran sus hermosos hijos._

_-Padre…-dijo Igraine con voz quebrada, corriendo para acostarse a su lado y llorar en su hombro, con el cuerpo cansado de tanto dolor.- Oh, padre…_

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el rey y la princesa habían llorado hasta dormirse. _

_-Perman dice que no hace ningún esfuerzo en mejorar…-murmuró Garret con voz ahogada. _

_Henry asintió y soltó una bocanada de aire, tembloroso, como reteniendo el llanto._

_-Y-yo… creo que…-tartamudeó.- creo que… creo que ya no quiere vivir…_

_Gwen se puso de pié y lo tomó en su brazos, buscando y dando apoyo en un momento tan turbio. _

_-Será mejor que salgamos ahora…-la voz de la hermosa mujer sonó ahogada, como si hablar le costase mucho trabajo._

_Los caballeros, la dama y los tres muchachos salieron al pasillo, en donde Lancelot esperaba a esposa, temblando por el llanto contenido, junto a sus dos hijos, Joseph y Richard, los gemelos mejores amigos de Henry y de quince años, como el menor de los príncipes. Gwen no tardó en cobijarlos en un abrazo fuerte. _

_-¿Qué sucedió, padrino?-preguntó Balinor, que con diecisiete años de vida había visto solo una guerra, más de lo que era recomendable para un niño._

_Gwaine soltó un suspiro. No quería revivir las imágenes que regarían pesadillas en sus sueños, pero obedeció al príncipe._

_-Solo fuimos al bosque a buscar a Merlín, con Arthur e Igraine… pero cuando llegamos…-sacudió su cabeza y tragó el nudo en la garganta.- estaban todos muertos… destrozados, quemados y torturados… ellos… había niños…-soltó un sollozo compulsivo, sin poder detenerlo. Leon le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó suavemente.-Morgana y… Morgaise… salieron de la nada…y nos tomó por sorpresa… hechizaron a Merlín… y simplemente… simplemente cayó al suelo… y….-se detuvo. Ya no quería hablar más. Quería olvidar los ojos sin luz de su mejor amigo.- ellas desaparecieron, pero antes nos dijeron que en dos meses Albion sería suyo…_

_Leon trago un sollozo._

_-El- el Rey.. apareció y comenzó a gritar y a llamar a Merlín… y… las cosas se pusieron confusas… había… había mucho cadáveres…-se detuvo cuando Gwen lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. _

_Garret soltó un suspiro._

_-Tenemos un guerra en puertas y Padre no está en condiciones de luchar… los caballeros mucho menos… asesinó a lo único que le daba luz a Camelot para acabar con nosotros… buen plan…-rió con amargura.- Papá… el… era la luz en los ojos de Padre… _

_-¿Y si muere?-inquirió Henry temblando, con voz casi infantil.- ¿Y si Padre también nos abandona?_

_Balinor y Garret se acercaron a su hermano y lo abrazaron con fuerza._

_-Hermano, haremos hasta lo imposible para evitar que Padre nos deje…-murmuró el mayor con un trasfondo de duda en su voz._

_Una duda que recaía en todos. _

_Porque siempre estuvo predestinado: Arthur no podía vivir sin Merlín. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO _

_Era de noche… o tal vez era aún de día y el cielo tormentoso, ya común en aquellos días, ocultaba el sol y su luz. _

_No sabía donde estaba y si bien el lugar le era conocido, no era, justamente su cuarto. _

_Hasta que los recuerdos entraron en su cabeza y sintió un impulso, casi imparable de hundirse en las mantas, en el pecho de su Padre y quedarse allí siempre, en donde nadie le hiciese daño. _

_Casi, amargamente, esperaba estar con su ropa de cama, en su cama, y que, de repente su papá entrase con una sonrisa radiante exclamando su usual "¡Alzate y brilla, coneja!", seguido de una sesión de cariñitos y cosquillas y luego que su papá se quede media hora en la cama con ella, dormitando o hablando. _

_Igraine giró su cabeza y sintió unos débiles latidos de corazón. _

_Su Padre. El rey Arthur._

_Se alzó en sus brazos y se sentó junto a él, viendo como sus cuarenta y cinco años casi se doblaron y como la enfermedad del dolor entró tan rápido en su cuerpo, haciendo estragos en su salud. _

_-Te amo, papi…-susurró la niña levantándose para salir del cuarto, pero la mano de su padre la tomó por el brazo y se detuvo y giró a verlo. Sus ojos azules se volvieron casi negros, brillantes por las lágrimas en ellos._

_-Deben… deben salvarlo…. Mata a Morgause… mátenla y el estará de vuelta… mi Merlín… sálvenlo… por favor…-le suplicó._

_Ella frunció el ceño y estudió el rostro de su Padre._

_-¿Con magia?-inquirió algo dudosa. El rey asintió y ella suspiró.- Ella es más fuerte que nosotros… su ejército…_

_-No…-le cortó.- hay… hay un libro… un libro que era de tu papá…-su voz se quebró.- está debajo de su almohada… yo lo guardé… ahí… el me… contó de un hechizo…-La niña mientras buscaba el libro. Cuando lo encontró corrió nuevamente hacia su padre.- hay uno que… se utiliza para volver… para volver en el tiempo… busca en las últimas páginas… es una página entera… p-porque…_

_La niña encontró la pagina y jadeó._

_-Se necesita ser un amo de los dragones…-terminó la niña.- yo no soy uno, pa, Garret lo es… porque papá lo fue… y el es el mayor… _

_-Tú eres una Emrys… s-se necesita el poder del Emrys… unido… Es por eso que puedes ir… debes llevar a tus hermanos… sin ti… no tendrán magia suficiente… y a Gwaine y Percival…-susurró Arthur.- toma esto…-con mucho trabajo, alzó sus brazos y se quitó la cadena que le había dado Igraine alguna vez y la colocó en el cuello de la pequeña.- prometí, desde que me la dio mi madre, que se la daría a mi primer hija mujer… cuando te vea en el pasado sabré que algo anda mal…_

_-Padre… no se si soy tan valiente…-murmuró la pequeña apenada.-tal vez deban ir solo mis hermanos… yo me quedaré a cuidarte…_

_Arthur sonrió con dulzura por primera vez en días._

_-No solo eres mi hija, sino también de Merlín, el hombre…-más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- más valiente que… he conocido…-le respondió suavemente.- además… no quiero que me veas…-se detuvo y negó suavemente.- ve, por favor… no te pediría eso sino estuviese tan desesperado… _

_La pelinegra tomó una amplia respiración, al final, asintió._

_-Lo haré. Salvaré a papá y a Albion. _

_No pasaron ni dos días cuando el Rey dejó de existir. Y el negro del luto se volvió más negro. El carmesí de los Pendragon lloraba con el pueblo. _

_-Larga vida al rey…-habían dicho a coro los súbditos, cuando Garret, con una expresión muerta y los ojos rojos e hichados, recibía la corona de su padre en su cabeza. _

_Ssus hermanos miraban a la nada, sin prestarle la mínima atención a nada. De cualquier forma la lluvia fina y el cielo gris hubiese acabado aún más con el espíritu festivo de la casa de los Pendragon. No hubo fiestas, no hubo celebraciones… la única música que se escuchó en el castillo al alba de la muerte del Rey Arthur fue una melodía de arpa y una voz suave y llena de dolor._

_- Just wait, though wide he may roam, Always, a hero comes home. He goes where no ones has gone, but always, a hero comes home. He knows of places unknown, but always a hero comes home… He goes where no ones has gone, but always, he hero comes home… Just wait though may we may roam, Always, a hero comes home…._

_Cuando la melodía había terminado, no había un alma en todo el reino que no llorase con su princesa. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A hero comes home- Beowuf sound track.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Leer chap 1.

Parejas, personajes: Merthur –principalmente- Arwen- apenitas-, Gwencelot- eso me gusta más.-, Lergana- me lo inventé, pero es Leon /Morgana- luego tenemos a los caballeros,-Percival, Elyan, Gwaine/Oriana-(una Oc, pero ya la conocen) OCs –que son los niños y un cura… y el pueblo de Camelot.

Palabras: 5+k

Warnings: Slash, AU, NO CANNON…. Morgan buena… -meh, lo normal. Se que notarán algunos cambios de lo que sería el pasado del chap anterior… pero verán, es la magia de "solo-yo-se-que-planeo-para-matar-sus-neuronas"

Y esta historia no tiene más de diez capítulos…

Capítulo 2:

¿Presente?

Merlín, definitivamente no estaba de humor para juegos, propuestas, novatos, caballeros, reyes, ladies, lores o animales. Y reyes. Vale recalcar que no quería la presencia de ningún rey en su alcoba. Pero como el Rey "Malcriado", "Cabeza de guante", "cerebro de Mosquito" Arthur Pendragon, siempre sería un idiota, había entrado a sus recientemente estrenadas cámaras de Mago Real. Que utilizaba solo para guardar ropa… su residencia eran las cámaras del Rey Arthur, en donde también tenía ropa. Al menos hace dos semanas.

-¡No!-bramó dicho mago, y con esa furia, floreros, espejos o cualquier cosa de vidrio, pereció.

Arthur, importándole muy poco los ataques de furia de su amigo/ex amante /camarada /mago real, soltó un suspiro.

-Merlín eres el mago de la corte, y la corte exige que tu lo hagas…-repitió el mismo argumento por topoceaba vez.

Merlín no se giró a verlo, pero el rey pudo ver el temblor casi imperceptible de sus hombros.

-Tu menos que nadie puedes pedirme eso, Arthur…-susurró con voz quebrada.- no puedo verte prometido con ella, mucho menos podré verte casado… así que si me tienes un cuarto del amor que sentías por mi, no me pidas eso…-El corazón del Rey dio un doloroso giro. Realmente no quería casarse con Guinevere, por mucho cariño o respeto que sienta por ella, pero la corte exigía herederos, el reino exigía herederos.- pero ambos sabemos cual es tu deber….-se giró y cuando Arthur vió su rostro contraído de dolor, se retuvo con fuerzas que no tenía para no alcanzarlo y gritarle que lo amaba, que no quería que jamás se separen, que no podría vivir sin el. El dolor en su pecho aumentó más, cuando el mago se quitó el anillo de oro con rubíes que le había dado cuando ascendió en el trono y le dio su puesto.- por eso…. Volveré a Ealdor…

El corazón del rey perdió un latido.

-No….-susurró con voz ahogada.- no… Merlín… no…-sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no quería perderlo de su vista, no quería dejarlo salir de su corazón ni tampoco suceda al revés.

-Por favor… déjame solo…-le suplicó el mago bajando la vista.

El rey cabeceó lentamente e ignoró sus lágrimas que se liberaban de sus ojos, ni le importó que cuando cerró la puerta Guinevere y Morgana hubiesen estado escuchando, la primera con una expresión entre la pena y la comprensión, y la segunda con un profundo dolor y decepción.

-Debes detener esto, Arthur, eres el rey, no pueden obligarnos a hacer esto…-suplicó Gwen.

El rey asintió, temblorosamente.

-Lo se, tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo se… pero… tenemos que ver por el bien de Camelot…-dijo con voz muerta.- Albion… esa es la meta..

Morgana sacudió su cabeza.

-NO habrá Albion, Arthur, está escrito: el rey único no puede vivir sin su Emrys, y si no hay ni rey ni Emrys, Albion nunca será un hecho.-y con eso dio media vuelta y desapareció por una esquina.

Gwen puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Iré a despedirme de Lancelot…-susurró y su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, Gwen… no sabes cuanto lo siento…-dijo y se preparó para irse. Pero se detuvo ante las puertas del cuarto de su amado y apoyó su frente contra la madera oscura.- Te amo, te amo más que a nadie, Merlín…-antes de irse pudo escuchar los sollozos del otro hombre y sus propias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Fuera, el cielo lloraba con el mago y el rey y compartía el color de su misma alma.

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-

-Merlín partió hace unos minutos…-anunció Morgana con voz gélida. El rey apretó una mano en su pecho, como buscando el latido de un corazón que ya no estaba presente.-la abadía está lista, solo has de ir…

El asintió y como una trenza de espinas, se colocó la corona, sintiéndola pesada y punzante.

-Vamos…-se giró y la vió en un simple vestido azul, uno de esos que ella usaba para montar a caballo.- ¿Morgana?

La muchacha negó y salió sin decir nada más. La corona en su cabeza se hizo más

pesada.

La abadía estaba llena de gente, políticos, nobles y los caballeros, con excepción de Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival y Leon, ellos se habían negado a disfrutar de tan estúpido acto de desamor. La verdad era que Arthur no los culpaba.

Gwen estaba hermosa, con un hermoso vestido blanco y una hermosa tiara de plata… pero sus ojos no brillaban, sus labios eran dos líneas rectas y sin sentimientos.

Era un horror que los forzaran a hacer eso. Que les obliguen a vivir infelices por el resto de su vida.

Gwen amaba a Lancelot. Arthur a Merlín.

-¿Señor?-inquirió el obispo al ver su mirada perdida. Miró el religioso confundido.-¿Acepta como esposa a Lady Guinevere, para amarla…

De repente y antes de que el obispo pueda decir algo más, las puertas se abrieron y entraron cuatro figuras encapuchadas, sus rostros en las tinieblas de la tela roja como la sangre, pero ojos azules y brillantes visibles y eclipsantes.

-¡Hola!-habló una voz de niña, la encapuchada que venía al frente y se detuvo a tres metros de los prometidos.

-Encantadora pareja, por cierto, pero lamentablemente ese no es tu puesto Guinevere…-habló uno de más atrás, el de menos estatura.

-No que no nos guste la fiesta, pero señoras y señores, esta boda ha de cancelarse. –anunció otro encapuchado, el más alto. Con un movimiento de su mano y unas palabras susurradas en idioma antiguo, todos los adornos desaparecieron y los vestidos de boda de todos cambiaron a los de un día normal, incluso el típico vestido amarillo de Gwen y la chaqueta roja, las botas marrones sucias, la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros para el Rey.

-¿Disculpen?-no que el Rey estuviese descontento por la interrupción, simplemente no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran los desconocidos debajo de las capuchas y las capuchas no eran buena señal en ningún lugar de su libro.

Los cuatro recién llegados, descubrieron sus rostros, y la gente jadeó impresionada.

Eran tres jóvenes, de diferentes edades, hermosos varones, de cabello rubio y ojos azul bebé, piel pálida como el alabastro y sonrisas amplias. La niña que había hablado, en cambio, tenía el cabello negro como la medianoche y los ojos azules intensos como el mar bajo los rayos del sol. Esos pómulos, esas sonrisas… ese brillo…

Merlín.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-inquirió Guinevere acomodándose frente a Arthur. Al parecer a los chicos le pareció un gesto tierno, porque sonrieron hacia ella.

La niña con aire real, dio un paso al frente, con la barbilla en alto.

-Príncipe Garret, el mayor de mis hermanos, heredero legítimo al trono de Albion y Lord de los Dragones.-presentó la niña al rubio más alto, con el rostro angular y una sonrisa cálida.- Príncipe Balinor, señor de los caballos y entrenador oficial de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.-El joven nombrado, sonrió petulante, justo como se esperaba de Arthur.-Príncipe Henry, Aprendiz de Mago, protector de las siembras y la seguridad de los pueblos bajos.-el más bajo de los chicos sonrió tímidamente.- y yo soy la princesa Igraine, guardiana del trono de mi padre, el Rey de Albion y aprendiz de mi papá, Consorte del Rey, Hechicero Real, Señor de los dragones y el Emrys.

El lugar quedó en silencio durante varios minutos antes de irrumpir en gritos de protesta y llamadas a los guardias. Y a todo eso, el rey miraba a los jóvenes con el ceño fruncido. Si uno de ellos era entrenador de los caballeros, amo de los caballos y heredero al trono de Albion, claramente podían o no ser sus hijos. Al menos en algún futuro lejano.

Pero, si estaban también las características de señor de los dragones, aprendiz de mago y Emrys… claramente estaban hablando de Merlín… pero como Merlín no era mujer, la única alternativa era que sean hijos de Gwen… pero otra vez contaba con el hecho de el señor de los Dragones, que según Merlín le había contado era por línea descendiente directa, no algo que salí así como así.

Y ahora estaba confundido.

A menos que…

-¿Utilizaron el encantamiento que se llamaba algo con tempus… o tiempos, lo que sea?-inquirió y todos hicieron silencio.-¡Es un hechizo que podría succionar toda la vitalidad del mago si no es lo suficientemente poderoso!-le reclamó.-¿¡Cómo pudieron ser tan inconscientes!?-bramó haciendo que muchos retrocedan un paso o se escondan por protección.

Y definitivamente esos eran hijos de Merlín también, por que sus rostros tomaron un rojo escarlata que pondría en vergüenza a los banderines de Camelot.

-Hummm…-Balinor carraspeó cuando Igraine lo empujó hacia adelante.- no es como si alguien nos hubiese detenido cuando lo hicimos…

El rey dio unos pasos al frente, consternado.

-¿Dónde… Merlín… yo?

Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron sus miradas y sus expresiones estaban llenas de dolor.

-Papá ha muerto hace siete días… tú solo resististe dos días a su muerte…-le informó Garret con voz temblorosa.- Morgause… ella nos dío dos meses para prepararnos…

-Por eso hemos venido al pasado… si la asesinamos antes de que pueda matar a papá… Albion y nuestro padre no caerán…-dijo Balinor, extrañamente serio.- el rey no puede vivir sin su Emrys, está escrito…

El corazón del Rey pareció helarse.

-Merlín… muerto…-susurró y luego se volvió a la corte.- ¡Están invitados a salir de esta abadía en este instante!-anunció con voz tensa.- caballeros, a la mesa redonda, ahora.-ordenó y se dirigió hasta los cuatro recién llegados.- Síganme.-les dijo con voz más suave y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la abadía.- ¡Gwaine, Percival, quiero que vayan por Merlín, Lancelot y Morgana y díganles que estamos en situación de emergencia y que la boda se cancela, ahora!-bramó y los dos caballeros salieron corriendo hacia sus caballos con prisa.

-¿Mi Lord?-inquirió Leon con una nota de alegría en la voz. Había estado fuera de la abadía y sinceramente no se había esforzado en detener a los intrusos.-¿Los conoce?-miró a los chicos detenidamente.- ¿Los vi antes?

Dos hombres, también familiares, caminaron hacia los príncipes e hicieron una pequeña venia al llegar frente a ellos.

-Mi Lord,-dijo el de cabello negro hasta el hombre, (terriblemente parecido a un caballero que no soportaba un día sin tomar cerveza), mirando a Garret.- Lady Morgana y Lord Emrys fueron interceptados. Lancelot viene de camino.

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego se volvió a su padre.

-Es importante que Lady Morgana esté presente durante el concilio, Pa-Mi Lord. -el joven dudó. Sinceramente era muy extraño tratar de Padre a un chico que apenas si tenía un par de años más que él.

El Rey asintió sin dudar, pero antes de poder agregar algo, su mirada se dirigió a la entrada de la ciudad, en donde venía un confundido –pero alegre- Merlín y una extrañada Morgana, ambos siendo casi arrastrados por sus caballeros hacia las puertas de la abadía. Cuando Merlín lo vió, sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza, y él no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota ante esa escena.

Los chicos, por su parte, se quedaron helados unos segundos, pero luego, y junto a los dos caballeros mayores, clavaron una rodilla en el suelo y bajaron sus cabezas en símbolo de respeto cuando el Mago Real se detuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Arthur?-inquirió mirando a los chicos con impresión, como si medio esperase que uno de ellos le salte al cuello para matarlo o algo. Y alguien le saltó al cuello, claro que, si bien al principio pareció un ataque, unos sollozos le hicieron rodear sus brazos sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su atacante.-¿Uh?

El más rubio, y al parecer el mayor de los jóvenes se alzó en sus dos píes y sonrió al mago con alegría, y los ojos aguados, al igual que los otros dos.

-Es un placer verlo con vida, Lord Emrys…-dijo con el alivio y la alegría escapándose en cada una de las palabras.

-Albion ha estado perdida desde que nos dejaste…-dijo Balinor con una llorosa sonrisa.

-Te hemos extrañado, papá.-murmuró Henry prendiéndose del mago como Igraine, que balbuceaba disculpas contra su pecho.

Merlín estaba cada vez más aterrado.

-Arthur…-lo miró con expresión suplicante.

-Mucho de que hablar… luego te explicaremos…-dijo con expresión inocente.

Gwen parecía a punto de explotar en chillidos de alegría. Bueno, soltó uno al ver a Lancelot caminar hacia ellos.

Merlín vio la escena delante de sus hijos confundido. Arthur iba a casarse con Gwen, ¿Cierto?

-Creo que siempre supimos como terminaría ese cuento…-murmuró Arthur a su oído, mientras que Lancelot besaba a Gwen y giraba con ella, ambos felices.

-¿Por qué?-susurró Merlín.

El rubio con un movimiento de su cabeza, señaló a los cuatro recién llegados. El mago parecía aún más confundido.

-Te ves bien, papá.-sonrió Balinor y estiró una mano para ponerla sobre el hombro del mago para asegurarse que fuese real. Al final no pudo resistirlo y se unió al abrazo de sus hermanos.- Nunca más vuelvas a dejarnos… nunca más… no podría molestar a Henry si no estás tu para regañarme…

Garret rodó los ojos y abrazó a todos, con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que usaría un regio príncipe.

El Rey, aún impactado –porque esa era su familia, o lo sería, y Merlín estaba en ella y sus tres hijos eran apuestos y su hija perfecta y suya-, sacudió su cabeza e hizo un ademán de "por aquí".

-Tenemos un concilio ahora mismo, Merlin,-le dijo con suavidad.- los niños tiene cosas muy importantes para decirnos.

El mediano, Balinor, soltó un bufido.

-No soy un niño, Padre.-dijo con una ceja alzada. Merlín se veía más que impactado ante aquella última palabra.- entreno a los caballeros a diario y soy el Lord de los caballos…

Henry soltó una carcajada, se notaba a la legua que mantenía una estrecha relación con Gwen, era un niño muy dulce.

-Sigues siendo el del medio, por lo tanto, el menos importante…-le dijo en broma.

Su hermano le envió dagas con la mirada.

-¡Oh, si! ¡El señor primavera es más importante que yo!-se mofó.

Henry lo miró ofendido.

-¡Sin mi, idiota, Albion estaría seca como una uva pasa!-clamó con pasión.

Igraine, que seguía aferrada a Merlín, rodó sus ojos.

-Niños, niños…-dijo en falso tonito de reprimenda. Soltó una carcajada cuando desapareció la boca de Balinor y Garret se metía a intervenir.

-¿Siempre son así?-inquirió Arthur viéndolos pelear, ahora sobre el clima. Eran como Merlín y el, de repente comenzaban a pelear por la comida y justo después de que Merlín le hiciese acordar la larga lista de chicas que había besado "y ni siquiera te interesaron mis sentimientos", a la larga el Rey cedía –un poco- y terminaban haciendo un desastre de si mismos en el famoso –y, oh, alabado sea- sexo de reconciliación. No esperaba esa última parte en la relación de sus hijos, por que sería… raro.

Igraine sonrió de lado y tomó una de las manos de su Padre, para saber que era el y que aquel cadáver que habían quemado en la barca en el lago era el de un desconocido o era un cruel truco. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrar pulso y calidez y una mirada azul bebé llena de alegría, arrogancia, suavidad y autoridad. Tener a su otro padre envuelto por su torso con el otro brazo, era el éxtasis absoluto.

-Normalmente somos Balinor y yo peleando, y Henry y Garrret mediando, pero al parecer hoy quieren llamar vuestras atenciones, padres…-le dijo en falso tono formal.- y Balinor siempre es un dolor en los cuartos traseros…-agregó sonriente, y soltó un chillido de alegría al ver la famosa mesa redonda, que misteriosamente tenía ocho asientos más, cada uno con el nombre de los chicos, Morgana junto a Leon, Gwen junto a Lancelot y dos nombres repetidos.

-¿Gwaine y Percival?-inquirió Leon mirando a los viejos caballeros que rodaron sus ojos.- Oh, por Dios… ¡SON GWAINE Y PERCIVAL VIEJOS!

-No, somos tus futuros hijos…-se mofó Gwaine, provocando la risa de Balinor y la mirada reprobatoria de Igraine.

-Hola, súper pa… -colaboró el siempre tímido Percival con la broma de su mejor amigo.

-No molestes a mi padrino, Sir Gwaine.-le reprendió Garret con el ceño fruncido, como Arthur cuando reprendía al Gwaine de su tiempo.

-¿Padrino?-inquirió Arthur con curiosidad.

-Cuando una persona toca un huevo de dragón y este se rompe, esa persona es nombrada protectora de lo que salga del huevo, en este caso, Garret.-explicó Henry en susurros, sentado entre su hermano Balinor y su Padre.

-¿Nacieron de huevos?-inquirió Arthur en un tono más bajo, pero antes de que se extienda más el tema, Merlín alzó una mano.

-¿Pueden explicarme… bueno, básicamente… ellos?-miró a los recién llegados.-¿Y por qué Gwaine y Percival segundos vigilan a Morgana como si ella fuese a convertirse en monstruo de un momento para el otro.-inquirió.

Los cuatro muchachos entrecerraron los ojos hacia Morgana, realmente esperando ser atacados.

-Primero, les pedimos a todos que sean de mente abierta, que comprendan que con magia se puede hacer tanto el mal como el bien…-comenzó Garret tomando la voz de los Pendragones más jóvenes.

-¿Qué tan abiertas?- inquirió Gwaine con curiosidad.

-Tan abiertas que crean o no, nosotros no nacimos de una madre…-la declaración de Balinor los dejó a todos algo helados.- no fuimos dados a luz por nadie… de hecho… nacimos de huevos… huevos de dragón… nuestra mamá es Merlín, porque es el señor de los Dragones, entonces existimos gracias a su magia, y nuestro padre es Arthur, su rey, por lo tanto, somos príncipes… ellos son mis hermanos: el mayor Garret, yo soy el que sigue, Balinor, el menor de los varones Henry y nuestra única hermana y caprichosa preferida de Padre: Igraine.

Silencio.

Roto unos segundos más tarde por las carcajadas de Gwaine joven.

-¡OH, por favor… jajajajajajaa…-todos miraron al guerrero con el ceño fruncido, incluso algunos esperaban que tenga un colapso mental o algo por el estilo.- ¡Qué…. Jajajajajaja… graciosos!

Garret rodó sus ojos y con un ademán, la risa de Gwaine se acalló… y cuando el caballero quiso hablar, nada salió de sus labios.

El viejo Gwaine sacudió su cabeza con fingida pena.

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse a ese hechizo.-murmuró e ignoró los verbales, pero insonoros gritos de su versión joven.

-Es cierto.-dijo Igraine con voz firme.- mamá es el mago más poderoso e importante de todos los siglos y ayudará a mi padre a unir Albion, y viviremos felices, entre magia y espadas…

Merlín parpadeó una, dos, tres veces… abrió la boca…. Y luego…

-¡ARTHUR ME EMBARAZASTE!-gritó a tope de pulmón, haciendo que a muchos les de un principio de taquicardia.- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tú eres un maldito fértil! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿¡Me imaginan con barriga de embarazada!? ¡No quiero tener barriga de embarazada! ¡Y cuatro veces!

Garret puso una mano sobre el hombro del mago y lo calmó al instante, el Rey estaba horrorizado en iguales partes que Merlín.

-Nacimos de huevos, no quedaste… embarazado…-soltó la ultima palabra con incomodidad.- nunca tuviste barriga y nunca la tendrás… padre no te ha embarazado…-le dijo como un niño pequeño hablándole a un anciano con problemas de audición.

Merlín asintió y palmeó la mano de su hijo mayor y le sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, Garret, eres precioso…-dijo y Balinor e Igraine soltaron sendas risitas que fueron acalladas con una sola mirada del rubio sonrojado.

-Bien, ahora que quedó en claro que no… no te… embaracé… ni a ti ni a nadie…-agregó con honestidad ante los ojos entrecerrados de Merlín.- vamos a hablar de cómo es que acabaron naciendo de un huevo…

Esta vez fue Henry el que tomó la palabra, sus ojos se volvieron serios e incluso tenía la "Ceja Arqueada de la Perdición®" de Gaius, Gaius que se había unido silenciosamente a ellos, sonrió con orgullo –Gwen le había puesto al tanto.

-Cada señor de los dragones, ha de dejar, al morir, su semilla para poder seguir la línea. Pero solo se dejará la huella de los dragones en la sangre del heredero si se crea con verdadero amor. Balinor y Hunith se unieron por verdadero amor, y así nació papá… luego, con las profecías y las monedas, soles y lunas, Papá amenazaba con ser el último señor de los dragones, pero, el destino quiso que se enamorase de Padre…

Igraine sacó de su única un libro rojo.

-Este es una copia del "Libro Rojo" o "Libro de los Dragones", que no está en la biblioteca…-miró de reojo a Morgana.- les diremos el paradero en la privacidad de nuestros cuartos…-aclaró su garganta y continuó.- en este libro, en el original, hay una página dedicada al Emrys, el señor de los dragones, y como crear a sus herederos porque este o su amor verdadero no serían capaces de preñarse…

Merlín y Arthur temblaron. Preñarse… ¿Había une peor forma de decir caer embarazado que no sonase tan mal? Nop, no cuando se trataba de un hombre embarazado.

-¿Y cómo es eso de cuando se rompen con alguien este es su protector?-inquirió el rey a Balinor, quien rodó los ojos.

-Pues cuando papá nos llamó a cada uno de nosotros, dos personas sostenían nuestros huevos: Leon y Morgana el de Garret, Gwaine y La Guardiana Oriana le mío, Lancelot y Gwen el de Henry y tú y papá el de Igraine.

-Eso significa que el destino de los dragones quiere que quienes nos sostenían antes de nacer, fuesen nuestros protectores…-explicó Garret.

-Lo cual nos lleva al hecho de que nuestros protectores juran sobre sangre de dragón y el libro rojo que morirán para darnos un suspiro más de vida.-completó la niña, que bostezó sonoramente.- lo siento.-se disculpó sonrojada.

Arthur miró con preocupación los rostros pálidos y las ojeras bajo los ojos de sus hijos, sobretodo en Igraine y Garret.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmieron en horas normales?-preguntó Merlin con la misma preocupación de su Rey. Los cuatro chicos decidieron que mirar los banderines/mesa/botas o en el caso de Henry, desaparecer lentamente bajo la mesa, era más divertido que responder una pregunta de ser humano más protector del mundo.

Grave error.

-¡Richard, Tony, Uriel díganle a las sirvientas que preparen cuatro cuartos cerca de mis cámaras para dentro de dos marcas!-ordenó Arthur en ese mismo instante.- La comida hoy deberá de acelerarse e incluso quiero que mis hijos cuenten con los mejores sirvientes que tengas… y quiere que haya dos caballeros en la puerta de cada uno de nuestros cuartos, incluidas las cámaras de Gaius y las barracas de los caballeros… Las pertenencias de Merlín deben de ser devueltas a mis cámaras…

-¿Qué hacemos con las cámaras de Guinevere, señor?-preguntó Uriel.

Todos en la mesa se tensaron en respuesta y ahí fue cuando notaron la presencia de Lancelot y Guinevere, que se tensaron completamente.

El rey miró a Merlín, esperando hacer obedecer lo que sea que el diga.

-Lady Guinevere…-corrigió el mago, ganándose sonrisas de parte de sus hijos.- será trasladada al ala oeste, hay una habitación junto a la de Lady Morgana disponible… y una sirvienta será puesta para cualesquiera sean sus necesidades…-Gwen casi llora del alivio, y le sonrió Merlín con alegría, sonrisa que el mago correspondió con sus usuales luces de niño inocente.-Estamos en paz, Gwen…

Arthur sonrió un poco y asintió en acuerdo.

-Entonces…-comenzó Leon cuando los sirvientes se retiraron para cumplir con sus tareas.- ¿Cuál es el problema con Morgana?

En los ojos de Garret, de repente, apareció una luz de dolor y decepción. Merlín apretó su mano, dándole apoyo.

-Morgana colaboró con Morgause para matar a nuestros padres.-dijo Balinor con voz seria.

Igraine comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

-Ella vio a papá ser asesinado y no hizo nada…-susurró con voz lejana, a nadie en particular.- no hizo nada… s-solo vio como caía… y luego… y luego ya no estaba y papi estaba en el suelo… p-padre corrió hacia el y lo llamaba y lo abrazaba y papi no respondía…

Para este punto todos estaban helados, sobretodo Morgana, que por su rostro, no tenía la menor idea de lo que los niños hablaban. Los ojos de Merlín, en cambio, mostraban decepción, casi tanta como la que Arthur evitaba mostrar.

-¿Has contactado nuevamente a Morgause, Morgana?-inquirió la voz temblorosa de Leon, que miraba a su amada con una expresión rota.

Los ojos azules de la chica se ampliaron y mostraron horror.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Lo juro! ¡Tienen que creerme! ¡No me he aliado con ella!-dijo suplicante.- Merlín… eres mi amigo… tienes que creerme, yo no estoy de su lado… estoy contigo, con los druidas, no con ella…

-No aún.- interrumpió Henry gentilmente.- por ello vinimos… queremos evitar muertes innecesarias...

-Queremos a nuestros padres de vuelta, claro que si… eso es lo más importante…-dijo Garret.- pero queremos nuestra familia de vuelta… toda ella…-los ojos del chico se iluminaron cuando se enfocaron en sus padres.- Fui rey, luché y perdí a dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida… y gracias a muchos sacrificios estoy aquí para remediarlo… y haré lo que sea por defender a mi familia, nuestro reino… incluso si eso incluye viajar en el tiempo con un hermano insufrible, otro apocalíptico y una hermana chiflada.

Los otros niños asintieron en acuerdo y en medio de la mesa, un dragón de fuego recreado por Merlín, rugió en acuerdo.

-Creo que podríamos decir que la prohibición de la magia…-insinuó Henry mirando a su padre, que tomó una mano de Merlín y la besó con mimo.- está en la historia, ¿Cierto?

-No hay duda…-murmuró el rey solo viendo a su hermoso mago real.- y Morgana…-miró a su hermana.- somos familia… y haré todo lo posible para mantenerte como un miembro de ella…

-¿Encerrarme?-preguntó la chica con un mohín.

-No, te mostraremos como puede ser este reino con magia.-dijo el rey y se puso de pié, Merlín y los niños lo imitaron.-terminamos el concilio, están libres para irse…

Todos parecieron respirar aliviados. Las tensiones del día habían sido demasiadas y el tumulto de emociones que llenaban a la pareja real era increíble.

Y sintieron el doble de emociones cuando se quedaron en la sala de tronos solos con sus hijos, que hablaban de los cambios y/o cosas que habría que cambiar del lugar.

Garret hacía ridículas florituras en el aire, formando horribles decorados, que Igraine y Balinor modificaban con un movimiento de sus cejas.

-¡Allí pondrán mi trono!-chilló Igraine corriendo hacia el lugar vacío al lado izquierdo del trono del rey.- ¡Mira, Garret!

El mayor sonrió y se encaminó hacia donde estaba la chica. Ambos pusieron una mano en dos puntos en lo alto del suelo, adyacentes al trono del rey y su consorte y allí aparecieron lentamente dos hermosas sillas con flores y troncos para Igraine y una de roble para Garret.

-¿La tuya era de semillas, pajarito?-preguntó Balinor a Henry, quien cuando lo vio hacer un paso hacia los tronos, conjuró una rama que atrapó el pie de su hermano y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¿La tuya de vendas, torpe?

Arthur ahogó una risa con su mano, mientras que Merlín veía a los niños, a sus niños, discutir y reir.

-Es irreal…-susurró.

El rey dio un paso hacia el y enroscó sus brazos por su cintura delgada.

-Son un milagro de Amor, cielo…-dijo y besó con suavidad su cuello.- hoy creí que te perdía…

Merlín se giró en sus brazos para enfrentarlo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Estoy aquí y te amo…-le susurró de regreso.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

-También te amo, tonto…

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA MAMAMA

Cuando Garret les advirtió que Igraine tendría pesadillas, ninguno de los dos pensó que verían lo que estaban viendo en aquellos momentos.

Era de madrugada y ambos, rey y consorte habían caído dormidos luego de ponerse sus ropas –anteriormente deshechas cuando ocurrió el sexo de reencuentro- y cambiar las sábanas reales por que algo le decía a Merlín que sería bastante apropiado -Arthur se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que se ensuciarían de nuevo por la mañana. Ante eso, el mago solo rodó sus ojos y se acostó en las frescas telas blancas, acurrucado a su rey- y gracias a Dios lo hicieron, porque, un grito aterrado llamándolos resonó en los pasillos del castillo, despertando a todos los integrantes de aquella ala.

Cuando corrieron fuera y vieron la habitación junto a la suya con las puertas abiertas supieron que las premoniciones de Garret habían sido ciertas, e Igraine había tenido una pesadilla. Por ello no dudaron en entrar al cuarto, en donde la niña lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Balinor, y Henry llenaba un vaso con agua.

-¿Niños?

-El abuelo Gaius obligó a Garret a tomarse un vial de poción para dormir…-dijo Henry dándole el vaso a la niña, que no se calmaba siquiera con los brazos de su hermano alrededor.- ¿Padre… podrían…?-señaló a Igraine con la cabeza y ellos entendieron.

Henry quería que consolasen a la niña.

Balinor asintió en acuerdo y se soltó de la niña que se acurrucó en medio de su cama, sacudida por sollozos histéricos.

-Duerman tranquilos…-murmuró Balinor pasando a su lado junto a Henry.- y patea como cabra al dormir…

Antes de que salgan Merlín los detuvo y dejó un beso suave en sus frentes. Los chicos parecían a punto de llorar de la alegría.

-Iremos a arroparlos cuando lleve a Igraine a nuestra cama…-les informó, a lo que los chicos asintieron sin pensar antes de salir del cuarto de su hermana.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó el Rey con un ceja arqueada.

Merlín caminó hacia la cama en donde su hija lloraba y se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando era pequeño soñaba que mi mamá y mi papá me arropaban por las noches, me besaban la frente y me daban sus bendiciones antes de dormir…-dijo en voz queda, acariciando la espalda de su pelinegra hija.- supongo que quise hacerlo con mis propios hijos…

El rubio asintió en acuerdo. El también había tenido esa fantasía de pequeño.

-¿Igraine?-decir el nombre de su madre cada vez que llamaba a su futura hija era de todo menos doloroso. Tal vez en un futuro sería más brillante o Merlín había metido su cuchara en el tema, pero amaba el hecho de recordar a su madre con algo tan precioso como su bebé. La princesa de papá.

Los ojitos azules de la niña se asomaron por debajo de las largas y cuantiosas pestañas.

-¿Papi? ¿Pa?-susurró como queriendo saber si no estaba soñando.- ¿Están aquí?

El tono triste les partió el alma.

-Hey… ¿Quieres ir a dormir con nosotros?-preguntó el rey, recibiendo un asentimiento tímido.- bien, tu ve a nuestras cámaras y espéranos en la cama, nosotros iremos a arropar a tus hermanos…-La niña, con una sonrisa alegre, asintió y caminó descalza hacia el cuarto de junto, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su camisón blanco.-Vamos…

Merlín sonrió y se encaminaron a las cámaras de Balinor que a pesar de que se hacía el rudo, sonrió ampliamente luego de que sus padres lo arropasen y le dieran su beso de las buenas noches.

Henry, en cambio, les hizo quedarse un rato más para que le cuenten un cuento y se despidió de ellos entre besos y "Hasta mañana, Mamá, Hasta mañana, Padre"

Cuando llegaron a sus cuartos, Igraine estaba acurrucada en medio de la cama, durmiendo con la chaqueta roja de su Padre puesta y la bufanda azul de su papá enroscada al cuello.

-Es la imagen más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…-murmuró Arthur emocionado.

Merlín asintió sin palabras y los guió hacia la cama, para acostarse a cada lado de la niña y abrazarla con fuerzas.-Mañana anunciaremos sus puestos en la familia real y nuestra boda…-murmuró el rey entredormido.

-¿Quién dijo que te diría que si, malcriado?-preguntó en broma. El rubio rodó los ojos y señaló a su hija, que estaba prendida de su camisa.-¿No te conformas con haberme embarazado que también quieres que me ate a ti eternamente?

-No te embaracé, Merlín, nacieron de huevos…-dijo el otro hombre en respuesta.

Merlín fingió seriedad y declaró con firmeza.

-Tal vez sea una estrategia para no aterrarte al decirte que tú serás el embarazado...

Cuando comenzaron a discutir, Igraine rodó sus ojos, y se acurrucó más contra su padre, para dormir sin sueños por primera vez en días.

_Tal vez esto funcione… _

**MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA MAMAMAMAMAMAMA**

**S**i, si, tarde, pero la verdad es que borramos y escribimos este chap tres veces y una de esas veces el archivo tenía quince hojas… así que imaginen la bronca…

Bien, opinen y déjennos saber si quieren que continuemos…

Reviews=amor.

Team Free Will.

ttttttt


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lean el del chap 1!

Nota: Gracias por los comentarios… como prometí, esto es puro fluff y tiene un hermoso final feliz… Y encontré a quienes encarnan a nuestros OCs… a Garet, Balinor y Henry, espero les guste tanto como nos gustó a nosotras dos… por favor, ingresen a nuestra página en Facebook en la cual tenemos el concurso para elegir a la actriz/modelo/cantante/persona que represente a Igraine… La página es Padfoot Prongs and Mooney CO… Además hay spoilers de los próximos chaps de todos los fics de la asociación… y uno que otro comentario estúpido… je, je…

Warnings: MxM… Morgana buena, Gwaine diciendo idioteces-amo a Gwaine, Dios-, Arthur con poco sentido del humor, Merlín sonando petulante y los cuatro chiquillos… bueno, combinándose las características hereditarias, para ser pesadillas con piernas.

Capítulo 3: Talentos ocultos.

_Un coro de "Larga vida al rey" resonó en las paredes del castillo y se clavaron en el pecho del joven gobernante como dagas. El no quería ser rey, no aún, necesitaba aprender mucho, el era un niño. _

_Luego de unos aplausos emocionados, entre la felicidad y la tristeza, todos esperaron a las primeras palabras del nuevo rey. _

_El joven se puso de pié y tomó una temblorosa respiración. _

_-No estoy listo para esto.-dijo y todos lo miraron entre la sorpresa y la compasión. Sus tres hermanos sentados a sus lados en sus tronos, con el rostro desolado y los ojos hinchados, lo miraron, poniendo atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor por primera vez en días.- la muerte de mis padres aún está fresca al igual que las de los valientes hombres que ayer han muerto en el campo de batalla para hacer de Camelot, de Albion un reino libre de magia negra. Yo los comandé ayer y el día anterior a los campos de batalla de Canmlann, pero quiero que vean que detrás de mi, estaban mis padres, guiándome y susurrándome al oído palabras de aliento, diciéndome que si podía…. Y así pude derrotar a Morgana y Morgause, no con la fuerza de la venganza sino con la fuerza del amor de mis padres que están descansando en las aguas de Avalon.-Sonrió tristemente y se quitó la corona, dejando a todos perplejos.- Esta no es la corona de mi padre, es una réplica exacta… mis hermanos y yo nos encargamos de que su corona descanse con el y que la de papá, el Gran Merlín, también esté donde tiene que estar, sobre su cabeza, por toda la eternidad.-se escucharon los débiles llantos de Igraine y Gwen.- Ganamos la batalla pero yo no estoy listo para ser su rey, no sin mis padres detrás de mis pasos guiándome…. Por ello… cumpliremos la última voluntad de mi padre, su Rey, El Gran Arthur y traeremos de vuelta a los legítimos señores de Albion al trono…-tanto la plebe, como los nobles estaban atónitos, todos pensando que los traerían con la magia que alguna vez trajo al Rey Arthur a la vida. Pero estaban equivocados.- por eso, nombraré como Senescal a mi padrino, en quien confío como confío en muy pocos… Sir Leon, por favor,-el caballero de cabellos rubios obedeció y se arrodilló frente al chico, con respeto y orgullo.- Sir Leon, yo, Garret Gaius Pendragon, hijo del Gran Rey Arthur Pendragon y su Excelentísimo consorte Real, Merlin Pendragon, El Emrys, Mago de la corte y Señor de los Dragones, heredero legítimo al trono de Albion, te nombro a ti Senescal por Albion hasta que el Rey Arthur, mis hermanos varones o yo, podamos retomar el cargo de salir victoriosos en nuestra misión.-colocó la corona en la cabeza del caballero y le hizo un ademán para que se ponga de pié.- Reina con justicia, conserva la calma y continúa…-le dijo en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa…_

_El nuevo Senescal asintió, sin palabras y se giró hacia la multitud, que a pesar de estar terriblemente confundida, lo vitorió con júbilo. _

_-¿A qué hora parten?-inquirió Leon cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, en la mesa de redonda, en su usual puesto, rodeado de los caballeros sobrevivientes, los niños Pendragon, algunos druidas y Gwen y sus hijos mayores._

_-Al amanecer, sire.-dijo Igraine con voz queda.- dormiremos unas pocas horas y antes del amanecer nos reuniremos en el patio y haremos el encantamiento… _

_Todos asintieron, resignados._

_-Yo iré con ustedes.-dijo Gwaine con el rostro atípicamente serio._

_Henry suspiró._

_-Tío Gwaine, la inestabilidad…-comenzó pero el caballero lo detuvo con una mirada de desnudo dolor._

_-Ya no me queda nada por lo que esperar aquí, sobrinos míos, mi deseo es de ir con ustedes y recuperar a mi familia…-si bien su voz era firme, su mirada mostraba la pena y el sufrimiento se un esposo que ha perdido al amor de su vida y de un padre que ha perdido a sus hijos._

_Los cuatro chicos asintieron._

_-Yo también iré, ni sueñen que los dejaré ir solos… le prometí a Merlín que los protegería, y eso es lo que haré.-dijo Percival, sorprendiendo a todos con el discurso más largo en casi tres semanas._

_Garret sonrió tristemente y asintió._

_-Lancelot, tu te harás cargo de los caballeros mientras no esté presente.-dijo Balinor con voz algo ronca por la falta de uso.- los caballos necesitan un señor y te daré mi anillo para que puedas serlo tu._

_El caballero nombrado asintió sin dudar, tomando con honor la tarea encomendada._

_-Gilly tu tomarás mi lugar como Protector del suelo y la naturaleza. Ve que todas las criaturas mágicas estén protegidas y que nadie pase del límite de Albion a cazar furtivamente.-ahora fue Henry el que habló, con solemnidad.- también reagruparás lo que queda de la Legión y los entrenarás._

_Gilly hizo una simple venia y los druidas a su lado, mostraron compasión por el joven príncipe, sabiendo cuanto le dolía dejar sus amados bosques y tierras en manos de otros._

_-Y Lady Guinevere, tu tomarás mi lugar como Guarda del Trono y como señora del castillo hasta que mi papá Merlín o yo podamos retornar a nuestras tareas.-ordenó Igraine quitándose su corona y poniéndose de pié para caminar hacia la Señora, y colocarla en su cabeza.- cuida mi reino, mi querida amiga…-le susurró recibiendo un abrazo maternal de la nueva guarda. _

_Garret se puso de pié y lo siguieron sus hermanos._

_-Doy por finalizado este concilio, podeos iros en paz.-asintió hacia todos y salió de la sala y se encaminó hacia los cuartos reales, con sus hermanos detrás de él.- Leon hará algo para detenernos, quiere ser Senescal como yo Rey, por ello agitaremos las cosas y saldremos en tres marcas, ¿Entendido?-los tres más jóvenes asintieron.- avísenle a Gwaine y a Pecival, ellos irán con nosotros.-los jóvenes asintieron de nuevo y se encaminaron hacia direcciones diferentes. Garret se quedó de pié, en medio de lo que hace poco había sido la habitación de sus padres, en donde de niño venía y se escondía de las tormentas, entre las mantas, en medio de ellos, acurrucado junto a su papá y con los poderosos brazos de su padre rodeándole y susurrándole que todo estaría bien y que sus padres siempre le protegerían…- no por mucho tiempo, ¿Eh?-inquirió el chico con voz temblorosa al aire.- Me dijeron que me iban a proteger y miren esto…-alzó sus brazos y dejó derramar sus lágrimas retenidas.- ¡Solo tengo veinte malditos años y no quiero ser rey! ¡Quiero jugar en el campo de entrenamiento con papá, quiero jugar con Kilgarrah, quiero aprender hechizos y pociones, quiero ser un chico normal!-gritó con furia.- ¡¿Por qué me dejaron?! ¡Malditos! ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme solo!? ¡No puedo con esto!-cayó de rodillas al suelo y sollozó.- Papi, tengo miedo…-susurró y recordó la última vez que le dijo eso a sus padre. El le había mirado con un orgullo y con un amor infinito t le había dicho con suavidad las palabras que serían su lema por siempre, "Conserva la calma, y continúa, hijo mío, las mejores victorias son resultado de vencer los miedos"._

_Garret solo deseaba los brazos fuertes de su Padre Rey y los cariñosos de su padre Mago… pero se quedó en la penumbra de la noche, arrodillado en el suelo, esperando un abrazo que nunca llegaría. _

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA MAMAMAMAMA

A la mañana siguiente, Merlín y Arthur despertaron acostados sobre sus estómagos, pies congelados y un peso en sus espaldas.

-Ya veo lo que Balinor decía acerca de Iggy pateando dormida…-murmuró Arthur viendo a su hija acurrucada en medio de la cama, de lado a las almohadas, con la cabeza en su espalda y las piernas en la de Merlín.

El mago pareció descolocado unos segundos, hasta que sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Entonces… es cierto? ¿Igraine, Balinor, Henry y Garret?-inquirió con una nota de histeria en la voz.

Un gruñido hizo que el rubio soltase una carcajada.

-Igraine quiere dormir, muchas gracias…-reclamó la niña sin abrir sus ojos. Merlín soltó un suspiro y acomodó a la niña para que esté con la cabeza sobre la almohada y que los tres estén tapados.- ¿Ya amaneció?

-Podrías abrir tus ojos para comprobarlo…-comentó su padre acurrucado a su lado.- tienes ojos hermosos, princesa…

La niña giró y escondió su cabeza en su pecho.

-No…-Ahora fue el turno de reír del pelinegro, que salió de la cama. - ¿Adónde vas, papi?-preguntó la nena abriendo los ojos, para luego cerrarlos ante la claridad que entraba por la ventana que estaba misteriosamente abierta.- espera… nunca dejamos las cortinas abiertas… ¡Oh, no!

De repente, unas luces salieron detrás del biombo del cuarto y Igraine entró en acción disparando rayos azules hacia el biombo, agujereando el material y causando un mini incendio. Cuando el humo se aclaró, por los agujeros aparecieron los rostros de Henry y Balinor que reían histéricamente ante los rostros llenos de pánico de sus padres y el entretenido de Igraine.

-Pero… ¿¡Qué fue eso?!-casi chilló Merlín y un segundo después la puerta se abrió y entró Garret con una enorme sonrisa.

-Una forma de despertarnos para los entrenamientos, y padre, la has inventado.-dijo Garret sonriendo a Arthur, que reía histéricamente.- vamos, padres y hermanos, el desayuno está servido y todos los caballeros están presentes y esperándonos.

Merlín rodó sus ojos y procedió a sacar de la orejas a los niños detrás del destruido biombo.

-Creo que hoy Gaius necesitará ayuda en sus cámaras, Balinor y tu padre y los caballeros necesitarán alguien más para cargar con las armas y mayas de cota...-dijo con fingida inocencia.

Arthur dejó de reir para mirar a Merlín casi con indignación.

-Dos príncipes hijos míos no serán sirvientes, Merlín.-dijo con seriedad.- ambos tienen entrenamiento.

Merlín lo miró con los dientes apretados. Los niños sisearon… su papá estaba enojado eso nunca era bueno…

-Se supone que soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y estuve detrás de tu real trasero lavándote la ropa, haciendo de objetivo móvil, trapeando tus pisos, soportando tus insultos y para que hablar de las idiotas que andaban detrás de tus zapatos besando el suelo por el que caminabas e incluyo a Gwen en eso.-soltó y con cada aventura vivida, Arthur y los niños hacían muecas de dolor.

Y para torcer el destino Arthur hizo lo que siempre ablandaba a su amado mago.

-Pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que te amo,-comenzó e ignoró las risas de sus hijos y se enfocó en el hermoso rostro de Merlín el cual se iba suavizando al pasar el tiempo.- eres mi mitad y con quien espero pasar el resto de mis días… ¡Y ahora que se serás incluso la madre de mis hijos!

Y funcionó.

-Balinor, tienes entrenamiento y Henry… ¿Deseas participar?-inquirió al chico porque, sinceramente, sabía que Balinor entrenaba a los caballeros, pero no estaba seguro de que si su hijo menor era bueno con la espada o no. Después de todo, el también era su pare.

Garret e Igraine se sonrieron.

-Hum, de hecho Henry es bastante diestro con el arco y la flecha.-comentó Garret.- a Balinor hay que darle una espada al igual que a mi… Igraine es buena con… otras cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas.-dijo simplemente mientras se acurrucaba contra el y cerraba sus ojos.- Buenos días, Pa…

Arthur sonrió con ternura-aunque luego lo negaría a cualquiera fuera de su familia, sobretodo a Gwaine- y abrazó a su niña.

-Buenos días, princesa…-murmuró besó sus cabellos negros.- Buenos días, niños.

Los tres chicos mostraron amplias sonrisas que combinaban la que tenía Merlín plasmada en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Padre.-respondieron los tres con una corta venia.

-Tenemos que ir a desayunar, Papá…-insistió Garret.- tengo hambre…

Merlín besó las frentes de los tres niños-Balinor bufando y diciendo por lo bajo que ya era mayorcito para tantos arrumacos- y asintió.

-Vayan que sacaré a tu hermana y a tu padre de la cama y los llevaré de las capas.-dijo señalando a su hija y al rey que estaban acurrucados bajos las mantas, fingiendo dormir. Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron. Merlín los escuchó hablar animadamente sobre el entrenamiento de la tarde. Genial, tres personas más por las cuales perder años de vida en esos estúpidos entrenamientos.- Bien, ahora…-se arremangó su camisa de dormir y puso magia a la obra.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA MAMAMAMAMA

Veinte minutos después de salir de las cámaras de sus padres, el Rey, su consorte e Igraine aparecieron en la puerta del comedor. Merlín sonreía con petulancia mientras que Igraine y Arthur luchaban por controlar sus pucheritos.

-¿El viejo truco del agua helada, hermana?-inquirió Balinor cuando su hermana se sentó a su lado.

La niña arqueó una ceja y uno de los mechones del cabellos rubios del chico se volvió violeta sin que se diese cuenta y se volvió a su comida, esperando a que su padre de la orden para comenzar el banquete.

-Buenos días, caballeros, lores y ladies, pueden empezar a…-miró de reojo a su hijo Balinor y notó algo fuera de lugar. Y la sonrisa que la princesita luchaba por esconder.- ¿¡Igraine por qué el cabello de tu hermano es violeta!?- bramó dejando helados a todos los nobles, Morgana y caballeros excepto por Percival y Gwaine (los cuatro), Leon, Lancelot y Elyan, que luchaban por contener la risa.

La niña sonrió inocentemente. Merlín rodó los ojos.

-Igraine, ahora.-comandó y la niña con un tierno pucherito movió su mano y el cabello del chico volvió a ser rubio completo.- Querido…-sonrió al Rey.

El Rey asintió y sonrió a su familia.

-Adelante, disfruten su desayuno.-dijo y volvió a sentarse para comenzar a comer. Una sirvienta le sirvió te (Merlín le había prohibido el vino por las mañanas), le agregó azúcar, leche y tomó una de la tortas doblándola para que sea más pequeña y la pueda meter dentro de la boca, cuando mordió casi entero su alimento, notó que todos los ojos estaban sobre el, al menos los de los nobles. Cuando vio hacia el costado, vio a los cuatro príncipes hacer lo mismo que el, sus ojos fijos en la comida o, en el caso de Igraine, de cambiar de color su te con la mirada. Se aclaró la garganta y todos volvieron su atención a la comida.

-Bien, los planes de hoy son sacar los niños al campo de entrenamiento, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Gwaine entusiasmado.

Merlín gruñó por lo bajo al ver a su amado y sus hijos asentir. Moriría de la preocupación antes de que Morgause tuviera oportunidad con el.

-Necesito hablar con el herrero.-dijo Garret tomando su te como todo un noble, a diferencia de Henry que comía como si no hubiese un mañana.- mi espada está poco estable y su balance es asqueroso…

Arthur asintió sin dudar.

-¿Muchos entrenamientos?

El joven príncipe se encogió de hombros.

-Guerra.-respondió como si no fuese nada, dejando a sus padres helados en sus lugares.

Balinor, sabiendo la delicadeza del tema como para hablarlo frente a michos desconocidos, palmeó la espalda de su hermano mayor.

-Además, tuviste que cortar bastantes ramas para que lleguemos aquí, Hermano.-dijo en simpatía.- También tendríamos que ir, cochinito…-dijo a Henry con una sonrisa de lado.

Morgana lo miró asombrada.

-¿Cómo es que come tanto y es tan delgado?-preguntó.

-Corre y se ejercita todo el día. Es uno de mis mejores caballeros.-le contó Balinor desparramándole los cabellos a su hermano menor, ganándose una sonrisa de regreso.- ¿Papá, podrías reunir a la Legión de magos?

Merlín lo miró impresionado. La realidad es que hace unos pocos meses había pasado sus tardes en los bajos pueblos localizando magos y hechiceros para formar un pequeño ejército y ayudar a Arthur en la lucha contra Morgause. Contaba con setenta personas, quince de los cuales habían nacido con magia como el –entre ellos Gilly que había venido a Camelot apenas se había alzado la prohibición de la magia, y había comenzado a entrenar a los más jóvenes. Merlín quería esperar un tiempo más,- al cumpleaños de Arthur- para revelar su pequeño ejército mágico.

-¿La legión?-preguntó Arthur con curiosidad, como todos los demás.

-La legión del Dragón.-anunció Garret con orgullo.- Henry e Igraine se encargan de entrenarlos, bajo la supervisión de papá… son geniales en las guerras como ataque inicial.

Henry dejó de comer y bajó la vista.

-No fuimos útiles en Canmlann.-dijo con voz queda.- ¿Padre, puedo retirarme?-murmuró.

Arthur iba a decir que no, pero por las miradas que le dirigieron sus hijos, supo que sería lo mejor darle un espacio a Henry hasta que este pudiera abrirse y desahogarse, tal y como sucedía a menudo con Merlín.

-Ve, hijo.-dijo simplemente y el niño se apresuró a salir por detrás, dejando a su familia preocupada.

Merlín con el ceño fruncido, se volvió a Arthur.

-Necesitamos presentarlos a la sociedad y anunciar sus posiciones en la mesa redonda.-y claro que el mago tenía razón. Las miradas de los lores, ladies y algunos caballeros fuera de su círculo familiar iban de la curiosidad y en algunos casos, la animosidad.

El rey asintió. Era lo mejor.

-Luego del entrenamiento nos dirigiremos al pueblo entero y haremos los dos anuncios.-afirmó el rey.

Morgana alzó una ceja.

-¿Dos anuncios?-El rey tomó la mano de Merlín y la besó, mirándolo con tanta adoración que podría eclipsar a la de un creyente teniendo al propio Dios frente a él. El brillo en los ojos del mago era igual o más reverente que el que de los del rey. Morgana rodó los ojos y supo muy bien cual era el segundo anuncio.-Oh…. Al fin…

Leon y los demás caballeros sonreían ampliamente, también captando el significado de los gestos del rey y su futuro consorte real. Los niños, en cambio, fruncían el ceño.

-No fue así.-murmuró Balinor a sus dos hermanos, quienes asintieron en acuerdo, viendo de reojo a su familia.- chicos, antes del entrenamiento debemos hablar y hacer una recolección de datos porque hay muchos cabos sueltos….

-Tía Oriana ya debería de estar en Camelot…-observó Garret.- Y tío Gwaine…-miraron al Gwaine joven coquetear descaradamente con una Lady, mientras que el Gwaine Viejo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos tristes.- Tal vez también evitemos la muerte de su esposa y su hijo…

Igraine se movió incómoda.

-T-tal vez incluso evitemos la muerte de otros… Elyan, Kay, Hotch, Morgan, Reid… todos los magos y hechiceros de la guerra podrían vivir si vencemos a Morgause ahora…

Los dos jóvenes asintieron en acuerdo.

-Hablaremos con Henry antes del entrenamiento, lo pondremos a la corriente de lo que notamos y comenzaremos a hacer que las cosas que tienen que suceder, sucedan y las que no… bueno, hacer todo posible para que no sigan su curso.-capituló Garret.- ahora, hermanos, podemos seguir con el desayuno y disfrutar de nuestra familia, porque a partir de los entrenamientos de esta tarde, comenzará nuestra misión…

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA MAMAMAMA

Como Merlín había indicado, La Legión del Dragón se hizo presente, regios y serios magos de todo Albion, vestidos con los colores de Camelot y la mirada fija al frente como los mejores caballeros. Y Arthur no podía negarlo, su entrenamiento había sido fascinantemente atemorizante. Los rayos de miles de colores escapaban de las manos de los jóvenes, los vientos se aceleraban peligrosamente, los que volaban hacia atrás, decenas de metros hacia atrás ante sus mejores contrincantes eran pocos porque Merlín los había entrenado y todos ellos eran increíblemente poderosos.

Henry se había metido en uno de los entrenamientos, contra Gilly, la mano derecha de Merlín, que había sonreído con petulancia al ver al niño, pero que luego se había inclinado y lo había felicitado por el resultado de la lucha.

Igraine se había puesto una especie de malla de cota femenina, su piel pálida casi brillando en contraste con la capa roja de Camelot. Tenía en su cinto, pequeñas dagas, largas como la palma de la mano de un adulto. Merlín había animado algunos muñecos de entrenamiento y había comandado a esconderse en diferentes puntos y atacar sorpresivamente. A este punto, los entrenamientos habían concentrado tantas personas que parecía un Torneo local.

La niña, y sus tres hermanos se pararon en medio del capo, espalda con espalda, girando y mirando a su alrededor, en busca de atacantes. Alguno de los mejores caballeros y magos, también listos para combatirlos y probarlos.

El primer ataque fue de un muñeco que Igraine derribó con una de sus dagas, -que volvió a su mano cuando ella la llamó- y de allí, comenzó la locura. Se escuchaban gritos, sonidos de metales, rayos y hechizos,-solo para derribar- lso cuatro príncipes moviéndose con una sincronía envidiable, hasta que en algún punto se unieron Arthur y Merlín en la pelea y al final de dos marcas de vela, la familia real se alzaba sobre el resto, victoriosos y orgullosos, ante los gritos entusiasmados de la multitud y los gruñidos de los caballeros caídos.

-Necesito un trago…-murmuró el Joven Gwaine, provocando una sonrisa en su yo futuro.

-Necesitas un baño caliente y una cama, y luego, tal vez durante el banquete, un trago.-le corrigió y llamó a un sirviente para que le preparase un baño caliente a su joven yo.- cuida mi cuerpo, muchacho, los huesos envejecen.

El más joven, más agotado que entusiasmado por la cerveza, asintió y lo siguió hasta sus cuartos en las barracas de los caballeros.

-¡Eso fue estupendo!-exclamó Morgana corriendo en sus ropas de entrenamiento hacia donde estaba la familia real.- son un gran equipo.

Garret se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Está en la sangre.-dijo simplemente.

La guarda del rey rodó los ojos viendo que Arthur y Merlín estaban que se les explotaba la cabeza de puro orgullo.

-No lo repitas mucho, no sea que se les vaya a la cabeza y no les entren sus coronas…-dijo sacudiendo el pelo al príncipe mayor, que se sonrojó profundamente, pero sonrió con una sonrisa puramente merliniana.- Tiene que enseñarme a usar magia así… fue genial…-sonrió brillantemente ante los asentimientos entusiasmados de Henry y Merlín, pero se distrajo al ver que el rostro de Igraine y Balinor miraban detrás de ellas con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué…?-comenzó pero los jadeos de horros la detuvieron y la hicieron girar. Lejos, en el cielo, venía el hermoso Dragón blanco, Aithusa, con una carga en sus garras, por lo que se veía, una persona de cabellos blancos y piel pálida.

-¡Oriana!-escucharon gritar al viejo Gwaine, que volvía de las barracas después de haber dejado a su versión joven en la bañera.- ¡Garret, es Oriana!

La familia real se movilizó y corrieron hacia donde Aithusa se había detenido, con su carga ahora a sus pies, frente a él.

-¿Aithusa, qué sucedió?-preguntó Merlín a su dragón.

La criatura habló en las mentes de todos en lengua común.

-Su pueblo ha sido atacado por fuerzas oscuras, mi Señor, yo estaba dando vueltas y ayudé a la joven entrenadora a escapar…-los ojos dorados se clavaron en la chica, que estaba siendo asistida por los magos sanadores y Gaius.- lo ha perdido todo, mi señor, es una hermosa y leal muchacha, lo he visto en su corazón.

Merlín asintió y Arthur no dudó en hacerla llevar a las cámaras del médico real para que sea tratada con urgencia, seguida de un aterrorizado Gwaine viejo.

-¿Es ella importante para Gwaine?-preguntó el Rey a Henry, que asintió.

-Es su señora esposa, Padre… nuestro Gwaine ha atravesado su muerte y la de sus hijos Charles y Luke.-dijo con un tinte de culpa en la voz.- eran mis mejores amigos…

-Dio su vida por Kilgarrah…-dijo Igraine con voz triste.- una humana salvando a un dragón… cuando Kilgarrah la vio muerta, no quedó ningún enemigo sin sentir su furia.

Un jadeo de parte de Merlín hizo que todos volvieran su mirada hacia el.

-¡Garret, tienes una herida en el brazo!-chilló el mago real horrorizado.- ¡Arthur haz algo!

El rey ante el tono de su prometido, arrancó un trozo de tela de su ropa y con cuidado y moviendo la malla de cota de la herida, presionó, causando que el chico suelte una queja silenciosa.

-¡Padre!-se quejó el rubio con un pucherito. Arthur fingió no haber visto a su hijo mayor actuando como un niño y siguió presionando.

-¿Merlín, puedes ir a las cámaras de Gaius a buscar alguna poción para poner en sus heridas y en las de los demás? Tal vez encuentres algo para el dolor de cabeza de Igraine también.

La niña no se vió en ninguna forma sorprendida ante esa afirmación, pero Merlín miraba de la niña a su prometido y de vuelta, hasta que una nota de reconocimiento se presentó en su rostro.

-No se va el dolor de cabeza si frunces el rostro, hermosa, empeorará.-le dijo suavemente.- Henry, Balinor, Igraine, acompáñenme a ver a Gaius, por favor.

La niña se negó.

-Iré a mi cuarto y le diré a mi sirvienta que me prepare un baño, apesto a hombre muerto y solo tengo tres horas para arreglarme.-dijo la pequeña con tono grave.- si me disculpan… ¡Olivia!-gritó a la sirvienta que vino rápido y se unió a ella en la caminata hacia el castillo.

-Llevaré a Garret a su cuarto y me encargaré que se recueste y le preparen un baño antes de ir a tomar uno yo.-dijo Arthur palmeando el hombro de su hijo con afecto.

Merlín asintió y sonrió, antes de acercarse a él y darle un dulce, pero apasionado beso, como si no se fueran a ver más. Arthur no lo resistió y atrajo el cuerpo de Merlín al suyo, asegurándose de demostrar con cada caricia de sus labios, cada toque de su lengua y cada gemido ahogado, que lo amaba y que era el amor de su vida. SE separaron cuando escucharon carraspeos cerca de ellos, seguramente de sus hijos.

-Me estoy desangrando, padre.-dijo Garret de un bonito color rojo.

Arthur volvió a besar suavemente a Merlín y se volvió a sonreírle a sus hijos.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca tendré suficiente de su papá…-los tres chicos rodaron sus ojos y hasta Henry incluso hizo un ruido como de arcadas.

-Y eso que aún no han llegado a la etapa de apareamiento…-murmuró Henry y sus hermanos lo miraron horrorizados por el uso de esa palabra.-¡No me miren así! ¡Los tres escuchamos la misma historia!

-No se por qué pregunté….-murmuró Balinor pálido y como queriendo devolver. Al ver que sus padres lo miraban confundidos, el chico suspiro y arrugó la nariz.- La tía Morgana y mi Padrino Gwaine se pusieron muy detallistas cuando pregunté como se hacían los bebés de huevos de Dragón…

-Y Gaius metiéndole términos científicos…-agregó Garret casi tan asqueado o traumado como sus hermanos.

-Y Gaius intentando hacerlo científico….-afirmó Balinor. Luyego su rostro parecía el de un ser humano con un clavo en el pié.- nos dijo que… un día antes de la aparición de los huevo… ustedes dos…-hizo gestos incomprensibles con las manos hacia sus padres abrazados.- no paraban de….-tragó en seco y se puso de un antihumano color rojo.- ya saben… en cualquier lugar…

Percival viejo apareció tras ellos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oh, si, los encontramos en la sala de tronos…-contó.

-En la armería…-aportó Henry con horror.

Garret se puso más rojo.

-En las cocinas…

-En las cámaras de Gaius…-Balinor tembló ante el recuerdo.

-En la biblioteca.-agregó Percival.

-En el estudio del Rey.

-En los pasillos a tus cámaras…

-En un prado

-En el bosque

-En la mesa redonda… sobre la mesa redonda…

Garret detuvo a Balinor con un ademán de su mano.

-No más, por favor…-soltó un suspiro.- yo viví más que ustedes y créanme, hay muchas formas de cicatrizar de por vida a un niño sin usar algún tipo de violencia…

Arthur, que sonreía como niño en Navidad, miró a Merlín.

-¡Y tu que te preocupabas por mi rendimiento!-dijo felizmente.- ahora que se eso, me voy a atender a mi hijo y a presionar por detalles…-con un último beso, soltó a su amado y caminó junto a su hijo hacia el castillo, con las risas de Merlín y Percival de fondo.

Su hijo lo miró suplicante.

-Eh, pa… No me preguntarás nada… ¿Cierto?-su padre permaneció en silencio y el chico se aterró, aunque mostró una sonrisa poco convincente.- ¿Pa, cierto? ¿Padre?

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA MAMAMAMAMA

Después de una aterradora charla con su Padre, Garret pudo tomar un baño y ponerse la nuevas prendas que el modista real había hecho para el. Y tenía que reconocerlo, el azul le quedaba genial. Se colocó la corona que había sido de su padre hacia algunos años y luego de calzarse sus botas salió de sus cuartos. Sinceramente no le agradaba sentirse tan tonto como para no cambiarse de ropa solo. Los sirvientes tendrían que ser llamados para los baños, las comidas y la limpieza, eso de los masajes –estaba seguro que lo había inventado su Padre para ver como su mago Real reaccionaba al ver a otro ser humano tocando la espalda o los pies de su esposo: una pobre sirvienta fue llevada a los calabozos por disfrutar del masaje más de lo debido y sus padres no habían salido del cuarto por doce horas- y el cambio de ropa, eran innecesarios. Sus padres –o mejor dicho, su papá- le habían enseñado a él y a sus hermanos a ser autosuficientes en ciertas cosas –eso no quería decir que se despertasen a las mañanas con otra voz que no sea las de su papá o que no fuesen mimados hasta el tuétano por su fieramente protector padre cuando estaban enfermos-. Recordó aquella vez cuando Balinor quiso hacerse el desayuno solo. La cocinera podía ser tan vieja como el castillo, pero corría como el mejor caballero.

Dobló en una esquina sonriendo ante el recuerdo. La cocinera daba miedo.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?-una voz le hizo girar y allí estaba Balinor, una perfecta mezcla entre ambos padres, vestido con las mismas prendas azules que el.

-Recordaba el día en que quisiste ser cocinero.-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. El chico gruñó y le codeó las costillas.- Ouch, bruto, tengo una cortada ahí…-se quejó tomándose el lado.- papá no se pondrá feliz si sabe que su pequeño Bal a golpeado al príncipe heredero al trono…

Los ojos del otro rubio se achicaron.

-No te atreverías…-dijo indignado.

Garret soltó una carcajada y comenzó a correr hacia las puertas del comedor.

-¡Creo que si!-gritó hacia atrás y soltó otra risa cuando su hermano corrió hacia el riendo también. Y se sentía tan bien. Ser joven de nuevo, tener a sus papás con ellos de nuevo, ser capaces de disfrutar tontos momentos como aquellos.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del comedor, jadeaban y reían a la vez que se daban golpes de juego. Un carraspeo los sacó de su juego y se volvieron, con manos empuñando el cabello del otro, hacia sus padres, sus hermanos menores y Morgana.

-¿Se estaba divirtiendo?-inquirió Arthur con un tono que pudo ser irritado de no ser por la sonrisa divertida que luchaba por contener.

Los dos chicos se soltaron y acomodaron sus trajes.

-Estábamos… hummm…-Balinor se volvió a su hermano.

Garret sonrió tímidamente y se rascó la nuca de la misma forma que lo hacía su padre.

-Practicando… por si alguna vez enfrentábamos… una bestia… peluda…-

Merlín rodó los ojos y caminó hacia sus hijos mayores para acomodar sus trajes.

-Veo que no solo Igraine ha heredado mis orejas… te escuché, Arthur…-dijo mirando de reojo al rey que había murmurado un "pobre niña". Y luego siguió acomodando el cabello de Balinor. Garret ahogó una risita ante el rostro rojo de su hermano.-tan apuesto como su padre…-sonrió el mago con suavidad.

-Todos dicen que me parezco más a ti…-murmuró Balinor. Y Garret tuvo que sonreír ante el rostro tímido de su hermano. Balinor podía ser un idiota arrogante la mayoría del tiempo, pero nadie podía negar que con su papá mago, era un niño frágil intentando llamar la atención –recibiéndola con brazos abiertos, porque si en su familia había algo que no faltaba era amor- y admiraba su corazón enorme como la valentía de su Padre Rey.

Merlín acarició las mejillas del chico como una madre devota.

-Eres mucho más apuesto que ello, cariño.-le dijo y se volvió a Garret, quien alzó las manos.

-¡Pa, puedo arreglarme solo!-protestó cuando su papá ignoró su lenguaje corporal y comenzó a acomodar su cabello y su ropa.

-¿Entramos, cielo?-inquirió Arthur con una mano extendida al mago, que él tomó sin dudar.- niños, detrás de Morgana…

-Ya sabemos, papi…-dijo Igraine rodando su ojos y Garret le prestó atención por primera vez en la noche. Su hermana estaba hermosa en un vestido azul y con su amada corona en su cabeza.- a menudo tomo la mano de tía Morgana…

La mujer asintió y tomó la mano de la niña, para acomodarse tras Merlín y Arthur. Garret, Balinor y Henry se acomodaron detrás de las mujeres, uno al lado del otro, poniendo la compostura de príncipes que eran.

-¿Listos?-inquirió Morgana con una enorme sonrisa.

Los cuatro más jóvenes asintieron.

-Acabemos con esto.-soltó Balinor acomodando sus hombros.- ¡Tú, abre!-ladró al guardia.

Merlín soltó un sonido de reprimenda y Arthur sonrió.

El guardia abrió las puertas dobles y la familia real hizo su paso dentro del comedor, mujeres y hombres atentos a cada uno de ellos, asombrados por el aire de poder que los rodeaba.

Cuando los siete se acomodaron en sus lugares en la mesa, ninguno se sentó.

-Mis queridos amigos, esta noche este festín se hará en honor a dos acontecimientos importantes en la historia de Camelot…-miró a sus hijos y a Merlín y sonrió suavemente.- de mi vida. Como todos los habéis notado, Lady Guinevere y yo no nos unimos en matrimonio. Ella es feliz con Sir Lancelot y no alejaré esa felicidad de ella… y tampoco negaré la mía. Merlín, su Mago Real y Señor de los Dragones será quien se convierta en mi consorte real, en mi mano derecha y mi destino.-anunció recibiendo susurros en respuesta, los lores y ladies asombrados y los caballeros alegres.- se que el fin de mi matrimonio con Lady Guinevere era el apellido Pendragon, era un heredero…-los más viejos nobles asintieron, furiosos.- pues eso no es problema cuando desposas a un mago y señor de los dragones…-sonrió.- la herencia no será problema… estos son mis hijos… o lo serán…

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Agravaine, un nuevo Lord.- ¿Los… acogió en su techo?

Ignorando el hecho de que el hombre había interrumpido, Arthur sonrió de lado.

-No, son mis hijos, los de este tiempo aún están por nacer… ellos han venido del futuro para evitar…-se detuvo al ver las miradas lívidas de los niños hacia Agravaine.- para evitar algunas… tragedias… como pueden notar por el parecido, son hijos míos y de Merlín…

-¡Un hombre no puede preñarse!-gritó uno de los nobles viejos con furia.- ¡Está mancillando la historia de los Pendragon y Camelot permitiéndole al mago vivir! ¡Y ahora nos llega con esa sarta de mentiras!

La sala cayó en un mortal silencio en el cual Igraine, Henry y Balinor miraban a su Padre tornarse rojo de furia contenida y pedían auxilio con la mirada a su papá que tenía la misma expresión de pánico que ellos. Garret rechinó los dientes y los vidrios temblaron un poco.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a llamarle mentiroso a mi papá!?-bramó el chico causando que las llamas de las velas aumenten su poder en un parpadeo.- ¡Le recuerdo que tan comprado como tuvo su título tan fácil mi padre lo puede remover Lord Farwad!

-Una moneda de oro a que Padre explota si Agravaine dice algo más…-dijo Henry en voz bajita.

Henry negó y miró la expresión abatida de su papá.

-Una a que papá rompe en llanto en cualquier momento…

Igraine negó y analizó la situación.

-Dos a que Padre comenzará a gritar ahora, Garret amenazará a Agravaine y Papá pondrá orden y dará un discurso que los calmará a todos.-

-Dos con Iggy…-se unió Morgana.

Leon asintió de acuerdo con ella y los apostadores juntaron el dinero en una bolsa de cuero que tenía Balinor y luego volvieron la atención a la situación en manos.

Arthur tenía la vena en su sien latiéndole visiblemente y solo faltaba alguna metida de pata de alguien para reventar.

-¡A mi no me hablará así un bastardo!-gritó Lord Farwad.

Los apostadores jadearon ante lo dicho. Balinor miraba al viejo con una asombrada sonrisa.

-Oh, alguien va a morir…-dijo bastante alto. Algunas personas se giraron a ver al "príncipe" acomodándose para ver un espectáculo.- Pónganse cómodos, esto será intenso…

Los caballeros sonrieron –el chico había mostrado fuerza y lealtad en las prácticas y confiaban en el tanto como en sus hermanos y en los reyes.- y se dispusieron a disfrutar.

-Lord Farwad, espero con ansias su renuncia al Mediodía (1).-anunció Arthur con voz suave con un reborde de acero que hizo que muchos se encogieran en sus lugares. Los ojos del rey que brillaban con furia, se volvieron a su hijo mayor que miraba a intensamente a Agravaine y se suavizaron un poco.- Garret, es tu honor.

El chico asintió y sin dudar caminó hacia el hombre y lanzó su guante al suelo. El Lord lo levantó azorado.

-A la hora Nona, en el campo de prácticas, espadas, a muerte.-dijo el chico sin duda en la voz.

Arthur miró a su hijo con orgullo.

-¡Ahora, escuchen todos muy bien porque no lo repetiré: estos niños, son sus príncipes y como tales merecen el respeto que su posición requiere!-bramó el rey.- Y quien tenga algún otro problema, alguno de mis hijos o yo estaremos encantados en defender nuestro honor, ¡¿Entendido?!-nadie contestó, todos se ocuparon en mirar a su rey boquiabiertos, asombrados por la fiera sobreprotección en cuanto a los nuevos chicos.- ¡¿Entendido!?

-¡Arthur no puedes pretender que creamos las mentiras de un mago!-se quejó Agravaine.

Y Arthur estaba a punto de sacar su espada, pero la mano de su prometido lo detuvo.

-Cariño, por favor… no…-le dijo con voz suave y ojos suplicantes.- no hagas que te vean como un tirano, no necesitas que nadie te tema, amor…-Arthur cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la de su amado y luego de unas cuantas aspiraciones, se calmó. Merlín se volvió hacia la sala.-No pretendo que me acepten…- comenzó ignorando el hecho de que Balinor y Henry estaban entregándoles las ganancias de la apuesta a Morgana, Leon e Igraine.- No pretendo que se inclinen ante mi y me llamen señor. Lo único que quiero es que entiendan el poder de la magia es el mismo poder que representa una de sus espadas, nuestros valientes caballero la utilizan para luchar por Camelot, los bandidos para asaltar y matar gente inocente. Muchos magos han hecho el mal en nuestro hogar, algunos de ellos eran buenas personas que se movieron por el deseo de venganza, otros eran realmente viles…. Pero hay magos excelentes entre nosotros, mis cuatro hijos lo son, lo es nuestro guardia personal, Gilly, y lo es nuestra pitonisa, Lady Morgana… -Morgana sonrió con cariño a su cuñado.- Uther cometió muchos errores, uno de ellos fue vetar el arma más poderosa a disposición… pero también, gracias a ese error, nació un Rey justo y accesible que escuchará todas sus necesidades y que unirá nuestros pueblos, el de los mágicos y no mágicos…. Ya estamos en una era de paz, solo necesito que acepten la magia como parte de sus vidas por que de ella y la fuerza del hombre, florecerá un reino próspero.

La sala se quedó en silencio unos tres segundos, pero cuando los caballeros comenzaron a aplaudir, todos aplaudieron con ellos, se escucharon silbidos y golpes sobre las mesas, palabras de regocijo y de aliento.

-Y así es como papá salvó el día una vez más…-dijo Balinor sonriente.

Arthur miró a su amado Merlín con tanto orgullo y tanto amor que parecía a punto de explotar.

-Eres…. Eres…-le dijo besando su mano.- eres… Dios, Merlín… eres perfecto… y…. –su voz era baja y llena de deseo y a pesar del sonido, el mago lo escuchaba claramente, cada palabra acariciando su deseo.- quiero salir de esta sala en este mismo instante y hacerte mío tantas veces que mañana te dolerá caminar…

Y Merlín sintió la misma necesidad del rey, ganas de arrancar ropas con los dientes y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, de dejar que su señor ingrese en el una y otra vez, suave y lento y fuerte y violento…

Por la Hora Primera, del día siguiente, cuando el rey entraba y salía de Merlín, besando cada porción de piel que tenía al alcance y Merlín se agarraba a las sábanas en sus manos, con la cabeza hacia atrás, las piernas abiertas ampliamente dándole acceso a todo su ser, en otro cuarto, Garret se tomaba el pecho al sentir un cosquilleo allí, como cuando era pequeño y una parte de su magia le hacía cosquillas en el corazón. Rió cuando las cosquillas se intensificaron y pronto comenzaron a extenderse pero todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sonreír y reír de alegría.

Balinor entró al cuarto de su hermano al escuchar el ruido proveniente de ella, vestido solo con su camisa de dormir y una espada en mano.

-¿Garret?-inquirió el chico preocupado.

El interpelado sonrió ampliamente.

-Bal, el huevo está listo… naceré en dos semanas…-dijo con una nota de incredulidad.

Balinor tardó en procesar la información y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de cuanto complicaba eso la misión.

-Garret, pero eso también significa que en dos semanas, volverás a ser un recién nacido…-al ver que su hermano, aún sonriendo como idiota, no entendía, agregó.- Garret, volverás a nuestro tiempo, sean los resultados que sean.

La sonrisa del otro rubio se borró.

-Oh, mierda.

En el medioevo, lo días se dividían en intervalos de tres horas, el horario canónico, el Breviario:

1º: 6 am

3º: 9 am

6º: mediodía

Nona: 3 pm

Vísperas: 6 pm.

Espero que les haya gustado este chap y les haya servido la info –agradezco al Dr Spencer Reid de Criminal Minds, que me hizo estudiar del tema- porque nos vamos a manejar con esos horarios, ok?

Gracias por los RRs!1 Son tan buenos! Espero que esto sea lo que más o menos esperan de la historia… y les prometo bastante acción, poco angst y mucho fluf… amo el family fluff… el otro día me preguntaron por qué siempre metía a un niño chiquito en medio de un conflicto para mediar en la relación de una pareja… mi respuesta, amigo mío es que tengo mommy issues y creo que les quiero dar a mis personajes tanto amor maternal o paternal como el que no recibí en su momento… Gracias por preguntar, nunca me lo había planteado…

Ok, los dejo y… ¿Será que veremos a un súper chiquito Garret? ¿Se cumplirán, al fin, la leyes del viaje en el tiempo como las que me propuso uno de los lectoros? ¿Gaius dejará de alzar sus cejas hasta que le provoque una parálisis facial? ¿Arthur dejará de ser un Clothple? ¿Merlín dejará de inventar insultos para el Prat de su prometido? ¿SE salvará la entrenadora Oriana? TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTAS PREGUNTAS LAS VEREMOS… EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE EEEEEEEPIC EEEEEENDDDDD! –Merlin's theme song de fondo y bailarinas clásicas haciendo saltos hacia rodos lados.-

I LOVE U!

R&R!


End file.
